DESTINOS ENTRELAÇADOS
by JaquBrito
Summary: Era mais uma noite sem estrelas para Kagome. Estava mais uma vez com aquelas roupas que mal lhe cobriam o corpo, mesmo estando um frio de rachar os ossos. Não podia simplesmente se cobrir, sua "profissão" não lhe permitia, pelo contrário, ela só lhe atormentava desde o dia que havia começado... Fic super HOT rating M ( 18) O casal é Kagome e Sesshoumaru. 3
1. Chapter 1

Olá pessoal!

Venho trazer a vocês uma fic rate MA (SUPER HENTAI +18) de Kagome x Sesshoumaru. Preparem seus corações.

OS PERSONAGENS DE INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCEM, MAS SIM À _**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**__._

Se eles me pertencessem, Kagome ficaria com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aos seus pés... rsrsrs.

Já a história é totalmente minha! Sendo, portanto, proibida a reprodução parcial ou completa da mesma. PLÁGIO É CRIME! ( wiki/Pl%C3%A1gio)

Mas vamos a FIC. (=D)

...

INTRODUÇÃO

Era mais uma noite sem estrelas para Kagome.

Estava mais uma vez com aquelas roupas que mal lhe cobriam o corpo, mesmo estando um frio de rachar os ossos. Não podia simplesmente se cobrir, sua "profissão" não lhe permitia, pelo contrário, ela só lhe atormentava desde o dia que havia começado...

...

CAPÍTULO I

Às 06h45min o despertador tocou e uma Kagome pulou de sua cama macia e quentinha com o coração na mão. Estava super atrasada em sua primeira tentativa de emprego! Tinha que estar lá pontualmente às 07h00 e não havia sequer tomado um banho.

Entrou no banheiro as pressas, agindo como uma louca, com a escova de dente em uma das mãos e o tubo de creme dental na outra, em seguida entrando no chuveiro que estava mal calibrado, lhe lançando no corpo uma água terrivelmente gelada. Teve que se contentar com isso, não tinha tempo para um banho melhor. Lavou-se rapidamente e saiu se enxugando com a primeira toalha que encontrou pelo caminho.

Chegou ao quarto enlouquecida, vendo que o relógio marcava exatas 06h55min. _"Santo Cristo"_, pensou enquanto pegava a roupa que havia separado no dia anterior para a entrevista. Vestiu a meia 7/8 preta que havia comprado recentemente para se proteger do frio, seu melhor conjunto de lingerie e por cima, uma saia grafite de corte reto com uma pequena fenda do lado esquerdo e um colete da mesma cor, com um detalhe em branco no meio. Por cima deste, colocou um blazer cinturado de dois botões, também grafite, completando a imagem de secretária séria e respeitável.

Desceu as escadas correndo e pegou o corredor em direção a saída, pegando no caminho a chave do seu pequeno carro popular, uma parte da herança de seu falecido pai. Entrou no automóvel, deu a partida e não ouviu o familiar ronco do motor. Tentou novamente. Uma. Duas. Três vezes... – SÓ PODE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO! – disse em voz alta como se seu pequeno transporte pudesse lhe responder. E ao ver que não teria sucesso, saiu do carro batendo a porta com violência e saiu andando desesperada para a avenida mais próxima para pegar um táxi. Assim que conseguiu um, olhou no relógio de pulso, 07h15min. Estava atrasada. Já havia perdido a vaga. Tinha certeza. Mas iria mesmo assim para mostrar que tentou.

Chegou ao local marcado para a entrevista exatamente às 07h40min, quarenta minutos depois do horário que lhe foi informado. Entrou no elegante elevador e subiu para o último andar. Ao chegar à ampla sala com decoração minimalista, sentiu um frio terrível no estômago ao ver que várias cabeças olharam em sua direção. Ficou ereta e caminhou de cabeça erguida até a mesa de uma elegante senhora que a encarava com um olhar divertido.

- Em que posso lhe ajudar? – perguntou à senhora.

- Vim para uma entrevista. Ligaram-me ontem. – respondeu Kagome tentando ser o mais eloquente possível e também se esforçando ao máximo para não aparentar nervosismo. Em seguida, entregou o curriculum na mão da mulher e sorriu o seu melhor sorriso.

- Ah sim... Kagome Higurashi. Foi comigo quem você falou... – disse a mulher sorridente – Mas pensei ter marcado com você às 07h00 e não às – olhou no relógio de sua mesa – 07h45min...

- Sinto muitíssimo! – disse Kagome vermelha até a raiz dos cabelos – Meu carro não pegou e tive que andar dois quarteirões para conseguir pegar um táxi. Não foi minha intenção afrontar vocês. – concluiu com sinceridade.

- Entendo... – a mulher não parava de sorrir – Lembra do meu nome senhorita Higurashi? Eu o disse para você ontem por telefone.

"Ai meu santinho..." pensou Kagome ao perceber que, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia lembrar o nome da mulher a sua frente.

- Err... – gaguejou – Eu, eu... – e por fim dando-se por vencida respondeu – Eu não me lembro senhora. Havia anotado em um papel, mas saí tão apressada que esqueci de confirmar isso.

A mulher branca de cabelos longos e negros, com peculiares olhos vermelhos continuou a sorrir, o que já estava incomodando e muito Kagome.

- Eu me chamo Kagura senhorita... – disse levantando-se elegantemente – Aguarde aqui, por favor, vou ver se meu chefe ainda tem interesse em atender mais alguma candidata.

- Ok. – Respondeu Kagome totalmente sem jeito, pois percebeu que todos ainda a observavam. Será que estava com a roupa suja? Ou pior, será que estava com o rosto sujo?

Discretamente foi andando até uma das paredes do escritório que possuía um imenso espelho e também discretamente, olhou-se de relance. Nesse momento, seu coração quis sair pela boca. Estava totalmente descabelada, como uma louca desvairada! Lentamente lembrou-se que no momento em que estava correndo para se arrumar, não pegou em momento algum em um escova para pentear os longos cabelos negros, que agora pareciam um ninho de passarinho. Começou a passar a mão freneticamente por entre os fios e a jogá-los de um lado para o outro, sem olhar na direção das pessoas que estavam atrás de si, que com certeza deviam estar se divertindo com o seu sofrimento.

- Senhorita Higurashi? – ouviu Kagura lhe chamar pelas costas – Pode entrar. O senhor Naraku irá atendê-la! – concluiu com um amplo sorriso.

Imediatamente tirou as mãos do cabelo e alinhou sua roupa. E antes de entrar na sala, colocou sua pasta em frente aos seios volumosos, em uma tentativa de parecer mais profissional.

- Senhorita Higurashi... – ouviu a voz grossa de um homem vinda detrás de uma poltrona que estava virada para a ampla janela – Pelo visto não é muito comprometida com os seus horários não é mesmo? – perguntou de maneira direta e sarcástica, fazendo Kagome gelar até os ossos.

- Sinto muito senhor. Infelizmente tive muitos contratempos que contribuíram para o meu atraso. – disse com firmeza, mas tremendo por dentro – Tenha certeza de que não foi intencional.

Ao ouvir a voz suave e jovem, o homem girou sua poltrona para ficar de frente para Kagome. Ao avistá-la, fitou-a intensamente da cabeça aos pés, deixando Kagome sem jeito com aquela "avaliação" tão descarada.

- Vejo que veio preparada para a entrevista não é mesmo? Suas roupas e seu estilo parecem impecáveis... – disse Naraku com um sorriso de canto.

Kagome se arrepiava. Estava nervosa e aquele homem era de fato, assustador. Muito bonito, mas assustador.

- Bem... Senhor Naraku, se me permitir, aqui está meu currículo. – falou isso enquanto entregava nervosamente uma folha de papel com várias linhas escritas na mão do homem a sua frente. – Como o senhor pode ver, sou formada em Secretariado, com especialização em línguas. Falo fluentemente, inglês, mandarim e estou estudando atualmente alemão.

- Sim, sim... Eu sei ler _minha_ querida, e estou vendo tudo isso escrito aqui – disse Naraku cortando-a e deixando-a sem graça. Resolveu então ficar calada, esperando ele terminar de ler e lhe dirigir a palavra.

Depois de alguns minutos, que pareceram horas para Kagome, Naraku terminou sua leitura silenciosa e depositou o currículo juntamente com outros que estavam em cima de sua mesa.

- Me diga Kagome... – ele fez uma pausa dramática – Você tem alguma ambição?

Era um teste! Ele estava querendo ver se ela tinha alguma fraqueza ou se era gananciosa demais para sua empresa. Só podia ser isso.

- Sim, tenho! – respondeu tentando ser o mais firme possível.

- E qual seria? – ele perguntou passando o dedo fino e comprido pelo queixo anguloso.

- Quero continuar me especializando! Continuar aprendendo novas línguas, conhecer outros países e ganhar muito bem por isso... – disse sem travar, o que lhe deixou contente interiormente.

- Previsível... – disse ele sem olhá-la – Vamos lá... Você quer algo, além disso, eu tenho certeza.

Kagome congelou. Seu coração bateu descompassado, não sabia o que dizer e isso a deixava em choque.

- Respire menina... É uma pergunta relativamente fácil... – ele insistia e Kagome travava mais e mais.

- Ah... Esqueça... – disse ele largando um longo suspiro. – Das moças que vieram aqui, você é a que melhor se encaixa na vaga. – fez uma breve pausa – Mas vou logo lhe avisando, não tolero atrasos, e hoje foi a primeira e a última vez que isso acontece! Estamos entendidos?

- S-sim, senhor! Não vai mais acontecer! – disse Kagome lutando contra o tremor de excitação que tomava conta de seu corpo. – Obrigada senhor Naraku! Não vai se arrepender!

- É o que eu espero... – disse em voz baixa e em seguida completou – Deixe seus documentos com a minha secretária na entrada e ela lhe passará as informações necessárias. Passar bem Srtª. Higurashi.

- Ok! Obrigada mais uma vez! – disse Kagome já saindo do escritório em um estado de euforia extrema. Saiu dando pequenos pulinhos, mas parou antes de chegar ao local onde estava Kagura.

- Hum... Vejo que estamos felizes! – disse Kagura com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Sim! Oh sim! Nem acredito que consegui a vaga... – dizia novamente dando pulinhos sem sair do lugar. Kagura apenas riu e pediu os documentos de Kagome.

- Você vai ter que pegá-los amanhã, pela parte da manhã ok? Estou com problemas na minha impressora e não vou ter como imprimir os documentos para você assinar agora. – falou como se já estivesse acostumada com tal situação.

- Oh... Tudo bem! Chego aqui às 08h00 em ponto! – e sorrindo meio envergonhada disse – Sem atrasos dessa vez, eu juro...

- Tudo bem, eu sei que não vai acontecer de novo! – disse Kagura já virando as costas para Kagome, dando a entender que a conversa havia encerrado e deixando uma Kagome encabulada e sem jeito.

Já fora do prédio, Kagome respirava fundo, sorrindo para todos que passavam por ela. Desejava bom dia, acenava, estava realmente eufórica. Afinal, não era todo dia que uma pessoa podia conseguir um emprego na sua área de atuação e recebendo um salário muito atraente. E quando ela dizia que era muito atraente, ela não estava brincando. Mas havia estudado muito para isso. Havia se especializado para isso. Estava realmente pronta para construir sua carreira e tinha a intenção de subir cada vez mais. Quem sabe um dia recebesse um alto posto dentro da empresa? Não custava nada sonhar.

Chegou em casa ainda no horário do almoço e aproveitou para tomar um bom banho relaxante. Seu corpo pedia por isso. Assim que terminou, desceu para a cozinha, onde preparou uma refeição rápida e reconfortante, que lhe lembrava seu querido pai. Sua mãe morava em outra cidade juntamente com seu irmão mais novo e de vez em quando a visitava. Morar sozinha foi uma experiência que resolveu assumir para assim ter mais liberdade e ter mais tempo para seus estudos e rotina. Sua mãe não concordou no início, mas deu espaço para que Kagome decidisse o que fosse melhor para ela.

Vivia até o momento da pensão que seu pai lhe deixou e se locomovia com o velho carro que pertenceu a ele. Algo dentro dela não queria se desfazer do utilitário... Era como se ele ainda estivesse ali...

Terminou de comer e foi dormir um pouco. O estresse físico e emocional que pelo qual tinha passado, havia deixado à morena em frangalhos.

...

Kagome acordou sobressaltada com o barulho insistente do celular tocando na sua cômoda de cabeceira. Já estava escurecendo, e ela se perguntava mentalmente por quanto tempo havia dormido.

- Alô... – atendeu com a voz embargada pelo sono.

- _Pensei que não fosse mais atender Srtª. Kagome!_ – Era Kagura falando do outro lado.

- Perdão Kagura! Peguei no sono e não ouvi o toque do celular. Pode falar.

- _Ok._ – Kagome pode ouvir um sorrisinho abafado do outro lado da linha – _Preciso que você faça suas malas com algumas roupas apresentáveis e seus materiais de higiene pessoal ok? O Sr. Naraku precisa fazer uma viagem amanhã bem cedo e você irá acompanhá-lo!_ – completou deixando Kagome atônita. – _Alô? Está ai Srtª. Kagome?_

- Sim estou. Desculpe-me Kagura, é que fui pega de surpresa. – disse meio sem jeito – Não imaginei que iria fazer viagens, fiquei meio em choque...

- _Eu entendo._ – disse Kagura com antipatia, o que Kagome não deixou de perceber – _Não ia ser preciso você ir, quem iria acompanha-lo seria eu mesma, mas tenho assuntos a resolver aqui por ordens dele, o que me impossibilita de acompanha-lo dessa vez. Por isso, dê o seu melhor menina, não quero problemas para resolver depois, estamos entendidas?_ – Perguntou em tom quase ameaçador.

Agora Kagome entendia o tom de antipatia... Kagura estava chateada por não poder acompanhar o chefe dessa vez... Isso era estranho. – Sim Kagura, entendi perfeitamente!

- _Ótimo! Esteja aqui às 06h00 em ponto, o helicóptero parte às 06h30min sem falta! Se você não estiver aqui, considere-se demitida!_ – concluiu ríspida e desligando o telefone na cara de Kagome que ainda ficou fitando o celular como se um monstro estivesse saindo por ele.

"Vou ter que ter cuidado com essa daí... Parece que ela tem uma queda pelo chefe. Ou será que eles têm algum envolvimento e ela está ciúmes? Ah não, mal comecei e já tenho uma rival sem nem procurar por isso..." – pensava Kagome enquanto desligava o celular e levantava-se para arrumar sua mala.

Estava muito animada. Nunca havia viajado de helicóptero na vida! Sentiu que os anos de estudo e dedicação iam começar a dar resultado finalmente...

Escolheu alguns conjuntos de blazers e calças compridas sociais bem bonitas e um conjunto claro de saia e blusa de manga comprida e gola role.

Escolheu também, dois pares de sapatos altos tipo scarpin e um mais confortável para momentos de descanso. Colocou quatro conjuntos de lingerie de renda e suas meias 7/8. Deu uma boa olhada no estojo de maquiagem e escolheu levar apenas alguns itens básicos como sombras, blushes, lápis de olho, rímel e dois glosses, um mais claro e outro mais escuro. Não iria pegar pesado, pois provavelmente iria atuar pela manhã, o que pedia uma maquiagem mais leve.

Foi ao banheiro procurar seus itens de higiene pessoal. Pegou uma escova de dente nova, um tubo de creme dental novo, um exaguante bucal de tamanho pequeno, que sempre tinha em mãos para deixar na bolsa e um fio-dental novo.

Organizou tudo caprichosamente em sua mala cor bordo e vendo que tinha conseguido fechar a mesma sem problemas, deu-se por satisfeita.

- Nossa! Preciso depilar minhas pernas! – disse para si mesma ao ver alguns pelos maiores na perna roliça e de pele sedosa. – Aí e as axilas também. Que droga tinha esquecido completamente. – Detestava essa parte da "manutenção" da sua beleza. Apesar de usar cera fria, era sempre chato. – Fazer o que... – E entrou no banheiro para tomar outro banho relaxante e cuidar desses detalhes.

...

Quando saiu do banho a noite já estava alta e sentiu fome. Não queria sair de casa, mas também não queria cozinhar. Lembrou imediatamente de alguém e resolveu pedir "socorro" para essa pessoa.

Pegou o celular animada e discou o número já conhecido por ela de trás para frente. Escutou chamar duas vezes e uma voz masculina e melodiosa atendeu do outro lado da linha.

- _Hey Kagome! Sua fedelha, por que não me ligou mais hã?_ – sorriu ao ouvir o tom "carinhoso" de seu querido amigo Inuyasha. Ele era alguns anos mais velho que Kagome, por isso sempre que falava com ela, ele lhe chamava de fedelha, pirralha e por ai vai.

- Sentiu minha falta foi seu cachorro? – perguntou sorrindo. Inuyasha detestava ser chamado dessa forma, mas apenas ela o fazia. – Porque não me ligou também hã?

- _Há Kagome não me chama desse jeito!_ – ralhou de brincadeira – _Você sabe que isso aflora meu lado de menino mau. E você sabe que tenho um restaurante para tomar conta, não sou desocupado como você ok?_ – alfinetou a morena que sentiu o coração bater descompassado ao lembrar-se do quão "mau" ele poderia ser.

- Huuum... Menino mau é? Seei... – disse em deboche ouvindo Inuyasha sorrir do outro lado da linha – Não sou mais desocupada ok? Consegui um emprego hoje! – disse eufórica.

- _Nossa sério? Então temos que comemorar isso!_ – disse também animado – _Me espera que assim que eu sair daqui vou levar um bom vinho e uma comida bem gostosa para você pode ser?_

Kagome sabia onde isso ia chegar e precisava avisá-lo do pouco tempo que teria para dormir.

- Amanhã já vou ter que fazer uma viagem de negócios, então vou ter que acordar super cedo, então não demore muito ok? – disse sorridente em expectativa.

- _Sim, senhora executiva!_ – disse em tom jocoso e sedutor fazendo Kagome arrepiar-se da cabeça aos pés – _Não vou demorar muito. Vou passar as ordens para o Miroku e ele fecha tudo aqui para mim. No máximo em uma hora estarei aí. Beijos._

- Beijos! – respondeu Kagome excitada, desligando o celular em seguida.

Tinha um relacionamento _diferente_ com Inuyasha. Eles se conheciam desde os tempos de colégio e eram muito amigos. Não eram namorados, mas vez ou outra acabavam na cama dando prazer um ao outro. Uma "amizade colorida" definia essa relação. Já haviam tentado ser namorados, mas não deu certo, devido ao tempo escasso de ambos e a incompatibilidade de personalidade, o relacionamento desandou. Decidiram ser apenas amigos, mas a atração física não havia sumido, e sempre que se encontravam, a conversa terminava no quarto. E não tinha como Kagome evitar! Inuyasha era um verdadeiro deus grego! Alto, forte, cabelos longos e negros, olhos castanhos profundos que pareciam analisar sua alma sempre que ele olhava para ela e uma voz que a enlouquecia. Ele era perfeito, mas não era para ela e ela não era para ele. Tanto que sabia de todas as suas aventuras amorosas, inclusive a última, uma mulher chamada Kikyo, que era incrivelmente bonita e já estava a um bom tempo se relacionando com ele. Mas ao que parecia, ela não era a "escolhida"...

Tratou de mudar de roupa e dar um leve toque no visual, não queria receber Inuyasha de maneira desleixada. Sabia que ele não tardaria a chegar e não negava, estava muito ansiosa por isso.

Havia passado uma hora e meia mais ou menos quando Kagome ouviu a campainha ser tocada insistentemente. E apesar de gritar vários "estou indo", a pessoa não parava de tocar, atitude típica de Inuyasha. Abriu a porta e lá estava ele... Em toda sua altura e beleza, trajando uma calça justa que lhe realçava a espessura das coxas e uma blusa de seda negra, que realçava o brilho malicioso dos olhos peculiarmente dourados.

- Boa noite Dr.ª Kagome! – disse em tom jocoso, com a voz grave atingindo os ouvidos de Kagome, deixando-a arrepiada.

- Ah para com isso! Sabe que não fiz doutorado ainda para ser chamada assim... Boa noite Inuyasha... – respondeu sorridente e animada, abrindo caminho para o mesmo entrar. Amava aquele homem, pena que não era "o" homem certo.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu e entrou já acostumado com isso, deixando a garrafa de vinho que tinha em mãos e a comida que estava hermeticamente lacrada em cima de uma estante que ficava no corredor, depois puxou Kagome para um forte abraço. No processo, depositou o nariz na curva do pescoço dela e roçou de leve, sentindo o cheiro do perfume dela e em seguida depositando um pequeno beijo, mas que não deixava escondido o desejo de algo mais. Kagome apenas se arrepiava com o contato ousado, desejando mais.

Inuyasha não esperou para satisfazer esse pedido escondido nos olhos castanhos da morena que tanto amava, mas que não era "a" mulher certa. Segurou levemente o queixo de Kagome com a ponta dos dedos e levantou o rosto dela para depositar um beijo casto nos lábios carnudos. Kagome apenas gemeu com o toque quase inocente daqueles lábios finos e que tanto lhe davam prazer, e esse pequeno gemido foi suficiente para Inuyasha pedir "permissão" com sua língua para aprofundar o beijo, o que Kagome não demorou a aceitar e se entregar aquela carícia tão deliciosa.

Para Kagome, Inuyasha a conhecia bem até demais. Sabia onde tocá-la para deixá-la em brasas e sabia também o que fazer para deixá-la preparada para recebê-lo. Uma prova disso era que apenas aquele beijo já a havia deixado de pernas bambas.

Inuyasha também se sentia quente ao lado de Kagome. Parecia que ao lado dela, sempre queria mais e mais e nada do que fazia era suficiente para saciar seu desejo. E pensando nisso, ele a carregou colocando uma perna dela de cada lado de sua cintura, espalmando as mãos firmemente nas nádegas da moça, apertando a carne tenra, fazendo Kagome afastar os lábios e gemer sedutoramente e dando espaço para que ele se pusesse a depositar beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço e descer em direção aos seios volumosos. Prensou-a na parede atrás de si e tirou uma das mãos que a suspendiam no ar e passou a tocar o corpo dela de maneira luxuriosa, procurando por frestas na roupa dela para tocar mais intimamente a pele rosada. Ela o emperrou, sorrindo e arfante, vendo o brilho de desejo estampado nas íris douradas que agora pareciam pequenas labaredas, puro ouro liquido.

- Vamos comer antes que esfrie, estou faminta! – ela falou depositando pequenos beijos nos lábios que agora estavam torcidos em tom de desagrado – Prometo que vou te compensar quando terminarmos! – terminou dando um beijo longo e se forçou para descer do colo dele.

Ele a colocou no chão, mas a prensou na parede, roçando de propósito seu membro endurecido contra ela dizendo: - Vou cobrar! Não se preocupe... – E bastou isso para Kagome ter pudins no lugar das pernas que teimavam em obedecer. E antes que ela se afastasse, sentiu uma forte tapa em um dos lados das nádegas, assustando-a e fazendo-a soltar um gritinho de surpresa. Olhou para ele matreira, dando a entender que aquela tapa ia custar caro para ele. Inuyasha apenas a seguia de perto, os olhos cravados nela, como se fosse um predador a espreita. Viu Kagome arrumar os pratos, pegar taças para servirem-se de vinho e logo estavam bebendo e comendo a excelente comida que ele havia trazido do seu restaurante, enquanto conversavam animadamente sobre os planos de Kagome e sobre as expectativas da moça em relação ao novo trabalho.

Quando se deram por satisfeitos, ela pegou sorvete para ambos e subiram aos risos para o quarto da moça. Inuyasha era sempre muito engraçado e espontâneo perto dela. E pensar que antigamente ele era um adolescente magro e briguento, enquanto ela era a menina estudiosa e certinha, que só saia com a permissão dos pais... Nunca imaginariam naquela época, que chegariam ao nível de amizade e cumplicidade que possuíam hoje, mesmo não sendo mais que "amigos".

Assim que entraram no quarto, ele pediu para ir ao banheiro, com a desculpa de "tirar a água do joelho". Ela permitiu, já sabendo que ele não ia fazer nada disso! E na mesma hora diminuiu a luz do quarto, deixando apenas uma leve penumbra, e deitou-se embaixo dos lençóis usando apenas a lingerie que havia escolhido para aquele momento: Um conjunto em renda vermelha, que sabia perfeitamente que Inuyasha adorava.

Como havia adivinhando, Inuyasha saiu do banheiro trajando apenas uma boxer branca, que revelava o membro rijo e cheio de expectativas. Ao vê-la embaixo dos lençóis, ele sorriu de canto. Era incrível como Kagome o conhecia. E foi andando lentamente em direção à cama onde ela estava, tocando o membro por cima da boxer de maneira erótica, um sorriso malicioso tomando conta mais uma vez dos lábios finos.

- Você já sabe que estou muito frustrado por ter me parado naquela hora não é? Preciso de um pouco de devoção aqui... – disse parando em pé ao lado da cama e apontando para o membro, que ele agora havia puxado para fora da boxer e segurava como se fosse uma arma.

Kagome sabia o que ele queria e não se fez de rogada. Há muitos anos havia deixado para trás a Kagome envergonhada e cheia de pudores que era. E havia aprendido a ser assim com ele... Agora, estava disposta a fazer Inuyasha ter todos os seus desejos saciados.

De quatro em cima da cama, ela foi se aproximando de maneira sedutora, empinando bem o bumbum, sorrindo luxuriosa até chegar perto do membro que pulsava em expectativa na mão de Inuyasha. Sem cerimônia, tomou o membro entre os lábios, lambendo a ponta macia e aveludada, e em seguida chupando com vontade, arrancando de Inuyasha um gemido alto, que não conseguia conter-se devido à excitação crescente.

- Ah Kagome, você é tão boa nisso... – ele dizia enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela, deslizando as mãos pelas costas macias, procurando pelo fecho do sutiã, mas depois desistiu da ideia, descendo mais a mão e alcançando as nádegas macias, apertando novamente de maneira possessiva e descendo um dos dedos entre o vale, tocando o primeiro orifício que estava no caminho, metendo o dedo delicadamente, apenas uma pequena parte dele, sentindo Kagome se contrair ao redor de si. Ela era tão quente...

Kagome gemia com o membro dele dentro de sua boca, chupando toda a extensão, querendo ouvir Inuyasha gemer mais e mais e chamar seu nome. Querendo sentir os dedos dele invadirem seu corpo, tocar sua intimidade que já estava molhada e deixando a calcinha que estava usando, ensopada, pedindo por mais.

Inuyasha estava percebendo a crescente excitação de Kagome, e ficava brincando com isso, metendo e tirando o dedo vagarosamente de dentro dela, dando leves tapas no bumbum rosado, fazendo Kagome gemer e se empurrar contra a mão dele. Ele pensava em tortura-la até o último momento, pois era aí que ela se entregava de tal maneira que o deixava sem folego. E ao ouvir outro gemido sedutor partir dela, pensou que quase gozaria. Teve que se manter firme, mudar de estratégia, afinal, não queria que tudo aquilo acabasse ali. Afastou-se de Kagome deixando-a com um olhar confuso, mas que logo compreendeu ao ver Inuyasha empurrá-la levemente para que ela se deitasse no colchão macio. Sentiu o estômago se contrair em expectativa, pois sabia o que estava por vir...

Viu Inuyasha subir no colchão e ficar por cima dela, beijando todo seu corpo, descendo em direção ao seu sexo. Sentiu o exato momento em que ele afastou a pequena peça de renda e inalar de maneira erótica o sexo úmido e cheio de desejo. Sentiu também a língua dele, quente e voraz, invadi-la fazendo-a arquear e gemer alto, gemido o qual ecoou por toda a extensão do quarto. E em uma tentativa de reter todas aquelas sensações prazerosas para si, meteu os dedos por entre as mechas do longo cabelo dele, puxando-as levemente, trazendo-o se possível mais para perto.

Inuyasha conhecia bem os pontos prazerosos de Kagome e começou a usar os dedos para estimulá-la mais ainda. Um dedo em cada orifício, era garantia certa de arrancar dela um orgasmo aterrador. E assim como dois e dois são quatro, ele percebeu que Kagome estava começando a se empurrar mais contra ele, sentindo em seus dedos ela se contrair e puxá-lo mais para dentro. Ouviu também ela começar a gemer cada vez mais e deixou por último sua arma secreta. Assim que percebeu que ela estava quase perdendo o controle, apoiou-se em apenas um dos braços e com a mão livre, passou a tocar os seios fartos e com mamilos rígidos que estavam escondidos pelo sutiã. Colocou a mão por dentro de um dos lados e apertou delicadamente, mas com a pressão certa, o bico entumecido, arrancando de Kagome um gemido longo, sentindo-a se contrair, e se debater debaixo de si e no fim chamar seu nome em puro êxtase. Sorveu com mais fervor o sexo que ficou ainda mais ensopado, sentindo o gosto adocicado invadir sua boca. E ao terminar, se afastou lentamente ainda sentindo os pequenos espasmos partirem do corpo dela, fitando o rosto sorridente e tendo a certeza de que havia chegado a um dos seus objetivos.

E antes que Kagome pudesse falar algo, Inuyasha se posicionou entre suas pernas e enterrou seu membro inteiro nela, arrancando um novo gemido de deleite. Sentiu-o começar a se movimentar de maneira lenta, mas profunda, em uma dança envolvente onde ambos procuravam se saciar.

Kagome estava se sentindo maravilhosa, tendo ele ali, entre suas pernas e fazia questão de envolvê-lo bem entre elas, para não correr o risco de perdê-lo, como se isso fosse possível...

Inuyasha também estava adorando tudo aquilo. Sentir Kagome apertar seu membro rígido com o sexo molhado, gemendo seu nome ao pé do ouvido, arranhando delicadamente suas costas e puxando seus cabelos era o paraíso, e queria prolongar essa sensação ao máximo. Pensando nisso, foi vagarosamente aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos de vai e vem, ficou segurando uma das coxas dela, olhando em seus olhos nublados pelo desejo, o tempo todo depositando beijos profundos naqueles lábios carnudos que gemiam de maneira sedutora, até perceber que ela começava a respirar novamente mais rápido, a se empurrar contra ele. Isso era prova de que logo ela gozaria novamente e ele iria acompanha-la!

Aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos de maneira insana, ouviu Kagome quase gritar de prazer, pedindo que ele usasse mais força e que metesse mais rápido. E ao ver que ela começava a se convulsionar em um orgasmo forte, ele se deixou levar e se derramou dentro dela, também chegando ao ápice, maravilhosamente em sua opinião.

Ainda ficou um pouco por cima dela, depositando leves beijos na face rosada e sorridente antes de rolar para o lado e puxá-la para um abraço gostoso.

Kagome se aninhou naqueles braços fortes, sentindo-se amada e desejada. E o principal de tudo, totalmente satisfeita.

- "Karinho"... – ouviu ele lhe chamar pelo apelido carinhoso – Se quiser pode dormir agora, mas ainda vou te atormentar durante a madrugada, vou dormir aqui.

- Tudo bem, Inu... – respondeu aninhando-se ainda mais nele e se deixando levar pelo cansaço bom que havia tomado seu corpo.

E como havia prometido, Inuyasha ainda tomou Kagome para si duas vezes, deixando a morena esgotada, mas extremamente satisfeita.

...

Kagome ouviu ao longe um bip insistente... Queria se aninhar mais em Inuyasha, sumir com aquele barulhinho incomodo. Por Deus, estava muito cansada...

- Um ser humano não pode dormir até mais tarde? – perguntou para si mesma, olhando no relógio de cabeceira que despertava barulhento.

- São apenas 05h20... Que saco! Por que programei isso para tão cedo? – resmungou desligando o aparelho.

Em seguida, como se sua mente começasse a trabalhar, lembrou o motivo de ter que acordar tão cedo...

- Aaaaaaaaaahhh! – gritou assustando Inuyasha que estava dormindo pesadamente ao seu lado – POR TODOS OS DEUSES, A VIAGEM!

No mesmo momento, Inuyasha também se levantou apressado correndo atrás de Kagome no banheiro para fazer suas necessidades, lavar o rosto e se arrumar.

- Por Deus Kagome, como pode ser tão esquecida! – ralhou sorrindo.

- Não estou para brincadeiras Inuyasha! A culpa é toda sua por eu estar atrasada agora! Você me deixou exausta! – disse apontando o dedo comprido para ele.

- De nada. – disse piscando para ela, deixando se possível, Kagome mais irritada ainda.

Bufando, a morena saiu do banheiro pisando duro e com passos largos, já pegando a roupa que havia separado e praticamente se jogando dentro dela.

- Você vai me levar! Meu carro está com problemas e não posso por nada nesse mundo me atrasar! Você vai ter que pisar fundo, como se tivesse que ir salvar a vida de alguém! Como se fosse salvar a minha vida. – gritava Kagome já meio histérica.

- Tudo bem, nós vamos voar então! – disse já arrumado e olhando Kagome andar de um lado para o outro enquanto terminava de se vestir e pentear os cabelos desgrenhados – Vou te esperar no carro. Já está tudo na mala? – perguntou apontando para o objeto que estava no canto do quarto.

- Sim, sim, pode ir que já estou descendo. – respondeu exasperada.

Minutos depois, que pareceram horas para Kagome, ela desceu correndo as escadas, conferindo se havia desligado tudo e se estava com sua bolsa e chave. Tudo conferido rumou em direção ao carro de Inuyasha em fração de segundos. Ele já aguardava com o carro ligado, e saiu imediatamente. Ela disse para ele onde deveria ir, e como ele havia dito antes, eles praticamente estavam voando.

- Você vai pagar multa desse jeito! – Kagome falou ansiosa.

- Torça para não nos pararmos isso sim... – disse ele sorrindo e pegando na mão dela para tentar acalmá-la.

- Por Deus não diga isso Inu! – ela disse sem forças.

- Calma Karinho, vamos chegar a tempo...

E Inuyasha estava certo. Chegaram a tempo, faltando apenas cinco minutos para às 06h00 da manhã. Naraku e Kagura já se encontravam na frente do edifício à espera de Kagome.

Antes de Kagome descer, Inuyasha segurou suas mãos e disse firme:

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa Kagome, não hesite em me ligar. Se precisar atravesso o planeta atrás de você! – dizendo isso depositou um beijo casto nos lábios da morena.

- Obrigada Inuyasha... – disse afagando o rosto do homem que tanto amava. – Vou deixar a chave de casa com você ok? Pode ir lá quando quiser, só não leve nenhuma das suas aventuras para lá... – disse mostrando a língua.

- Não se preocupe, vou só promover uma rave... – respondeu ele também mostrando a língua.

Sorrindo, Kagome desceu do carro junto com Inuyasha para pegar sua mala, ambos sendo observados minuciosamente por Naraku e Kagura, que já pareciam estar aborrecidos de ter que esperar. Inuyasha sentindo a energia negativa daquelas pessoas se colocou ao lado de Kagome, colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros da morena e caminhando junto com ela em direção ao casal.

- Inuyasha? – Kagome deixou a pergunta no ar.

- Relaxe. Só quero mostrar que você não é sozinha aqui. – disse ele entre dentes, não gostou nenhum pouco de Naraku e muito menos da mulher ao lado dele.

- Bom dia Kagome. Vejo que chegou em cima da hora! – Observou Naraku com um sorriso de canto, com certo deboche, o que não passou despercebido por Inuyasha.

- Problemas com o carro, já disse para ela se livrar daquele trambolho! – disse Inuyasha levando um cutucão do cotovelo de Kagome em sua costela. – Aí! É verdade. Meu nome é Inuyasha, prazer! – disse estendendo a mão para Naraku, que o olhou com descrença, mas mesmo assim apertou a mão de maneira educada. – O prazer é meu, me chamo Naraku e esta é minha secretária particular Kagura. – Kagura apenas limitou-se acenar com a cabeça.

- Apresentações feitas... Podemos partir? – perguntou Kagura com tom antipatia na voz.

- Oh sim, sim. Tchau Inu, nos vemos na volta! – disse abraçando forte o rapaz.

- Até a volta. – disse Inuyasha retendo Kagome ainda nos braços, para completar baixo em seu ouvido – Não gostei deles, tome muito cuidado ok?

Um arrepio passou pela coluna de Kagome. Quando Inuyasha não gostava de alguém, era tiro e queda que a pessoa realmente não valia nada. Mas nesse momento, Kagome não poderia fazer nada a não ser acompanhar o chefe e sua secretária arrogante.

Deu uma última olhada na direção de Inuyasha que estava encostado em seu carro, olhando-a com um sorriso de canto, que deixava Kagome com as pernas trêmulas, e adentrou no edifício passando pelo porteiro que lhe olhou de cima a baixo, examinando-a.

Subiram até o topo do edifício, onde um helicóptero de ultima geração já os aguardava ligado.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estomago. Nunca havia andado de helicóptero! Estava super agitada e animada. Naraku percebeu a animação, mas fingiu não ter visto, limitando-se apenas a um pequeno sorriso de canto de lábios.

Já toda equipada e em segurança, Kagome viu o seu meio de transporte levantar voo. Olhou pela última vez Kagura, que agora exibia um sorriso de escárnio. Seu sangue gelou. Não sabia por que isso estava acontecendo, mas começou a pensar se realmente deveria ter subido naquele helicóptero...

Algumas horas depois, chegaram um local descampado onde um jatinho particular aguardava. Estranhou o fato de o jato não estar em um aeroporto, o que é de praxe, mas não disse nada. Naraku, muito perspicaz, viu o desconforto crescendo em Kagome e resolveu acalmá-la.

- O jatinho não fica em um aeroporto porque exige muita burocracia, e isso sempre atrasa os meus planos. E no mundo dos negócios, atrasos nunca são bem vistos. – ele disse sério fitando-a.

Kagome limitou-se a dizer um "Ah" e acompanhou Naraku para dentro do jatinho.

Ao entrar, Kagome percebeu o quanto o jatinho era luxuoso. Uma aeromoça educada a recepcionou e perguntou se ela desejava algo para beber, recebendo de Kagome o pedido de um copo de água.

Kagome se aplumou no assento superconfortável, sentindo o corpo relaxar da tensão que estava envolvendo-a. Colocou o cinto de segurança e aguardou a decolagem. Ouviu pelo comunicador a voz grossa e penetrante de um homem que se identificou como piloto e o mesmo dizer que logo alçariam voo, mas que devidos a alguns problemas técnicos iria demorar mais alguns minutos.

Naraku soltou um palavrão baixinho, passando a mão na testa em sinal de descontentamento e se levantou indo em direção à cabine do piloto. Kagome apenas fitou as costas do chefe sumir dentro do cubículo e não pode deixar de pensar em como ele era rigoroso com o tema "horário".

Olhou pela pequena janela e viu a vegetação que tomava conta do local. Árvores altas e com folhagem bem verde indicava que aquele local era novo e inabitado. Sentiu os olhos pesarem. O cansaço da noite (e madrugada) anterior a tomando aos poucos. Deixou-se cochilar pensando, "Não tem problema não é mesmo?".

No que pareceu ser apenas alguns segundos de cochilo, Kagome sentiu algo tapando seu rosto, sufocando-a! Abriu os olhos alarmada, vendo apenas que estava sendo segurada por trás, por alguém bem forte e que estava sozinha ali. Não via Naraku ou a aeromoça que lhe atendeu quando entrou. Em poucos segundos sentiu que estava perdendo os sentidos e deixou-se levar pelo torpor que lhe atingiu, caindo no mais profundo silêncio e escuridão que já havia experimentado.

Continua...

E então meninas e meninos o que acharão? O que será que vai acontecer com a nossa Kagome?

Sumi por muito tempo com minhas fics e desisti de algumas, mas essa eu prometo que vou levar até o fim.

Sei que muitos de vocês devem ter tido um infarto quando pegaram logo no primeiro capitulo a cena hot entre Kagome e Inuyasha não é mesmo? Mas vão se acostumando ok? Isso é só o início... rsrsrs.

O Sesshy ainda vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer, talvez apenas no terceiro capítulo. Então aguardem...

Preciso de pelo menos uns 10 reviews para postar a continuação, então já sabem não é? Façam essa escritora aqui feliz e deixam seus recadinhos e seus pedidos.

Kissus, JaquBrito. 3


	2. Chapter 2

Olá meus queridos leitores (as),

Venho aqui agradecer por lerem minha fic. Saibam que me dedico de verdade para que os capítulos sejam os melhores.

E pensando nisso, informo que em breve teremos um novo capítulo saindo quentinho do forno! \o/

Está difícil! Essa é uma fic na qual quero me dedicar ao máximo para oferecer o melhor. Por isso peço que tenham paciência, please! .

Quero agradecer as moças bonitas que deixaram reviews: k-re-kagome, Karol, Lica e s2 - Nutellinha - s2. Espero sinceramente ver vocês sempre por aqui, pois suas reviews me animaram muito.

Quero agradecer a vocês também, leitores fantasmas, que leem a fic mas não deixam review... Não me matem do coração sim? Deixem seus recadinhos.

No mais, obrigada. E preparem o coração para fortes emoções. 3

Kissus,

JaquBrito


	3. Capítulo II

Olá pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo. ^^

Venho trazer a vocês o segundo capitulo rating M (SUPER HENTAI +18) de Kagome x Sesshoumaru. Preparem seus corações.

OS PERSONAGENS DE INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCEM, MAS SIM À _**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**__._

_Se eles me pertencessem, Kagome ficaria com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aos seus pés... rsrsrs._

_Já a história é totalmente minha! Sendo, portanto, proibida a reprodução parcial ou completa da mesma. PLÁGIO É CRIME! (__ wiki/Pl%C3%A1gio__)_

Mas vamos ao segundo capítulo da FIC. (=D)

CAPITULO II

Estava se sentindo sufocar... Tentava se mexer, mas sentia que estava amarrada com os braços para trás. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas e também fortemente amarradas. Estava presa, com câimbras, em um lugar escuro e pequeno. Seria uma caixa de madeira? Não sabia definir...

Tentou gemer, mas até isso não conseguiu, pois estava com um tufo de pano enterrado em sua boca e algo como uma fita estava segurando os seus lábios, que já estavam dormentes e ardidos devido à pressão.

Sentiu que estava sendo movida de lugar... Para onde estava sendo levada? E por quem?

As perguntas na cabeça de Kagome eram tantas e o medo era tão intenso que sentia náuseas.

Por várias vezes teve que lutar contra o gosto amargo da bílis que ousava subir e queimar sua garganta. Tonturas eram apenas um aperitivo no mar de sensações que tomavam o corpo frágil da morena naquele momento.

Sentia muito frio! Não estava com uma roupa apropriada para suportar baixas temperaturas e ao que parece seus sequestradores não estavam preocupados se ela iria suportar ou não. Eles deviam estar com pressa de chegar ao destino.

Rezou... Fazia tempo que não rezava... Nem sabia o que dizer... Será que Ele a ouviria? Iria descobrir assim que fosse retirada de seu cativeiro improvisado.

...

- _Conseguiram passar sem problemas? – _Kagome ouviu uma voz forte perguntar para alguém.

_- Sim senhor. Ela está entregue e sem suspeitas! – _Ouviu uma voz mais baixa responder em tom respeitoso o que deu a entender que logo veria quem mandava ali.

_- O nosso "correspondente" disse que ela é uma beldade... Estou ansioso para conferir... rsrsrsrs – _Kagome ouviu tudo com o sangue gelando em suas veias...

_- Posso abrir a caixa? – _perguntou o empregado.

_- Aqui não. Não quero curiosos. Sabe que temos muitos olhos aqui... – _disse em tom de suspense – _Subam com ela e coloquem no meu escritório._

Kagome sentiu o sacolejo da caixa e novamente sentiu ânsias de vomitar o que não tinha no estomago. Esperou temerosa pelo momento em que a tampa seria retirada. Assustou-se quando foi depositada novamente no chão de maneira brusca e não conseguiu controlar o pânico ao ver que a tampa da caixa estava sendo forçada para ser aberta.

_- Deixem assim! Eu retiro a tampa! – _disse a voz autoritária_ – Podem se retirar. Vocês ainda terão tempo de ver a nossa nova aquisição._

Com os olhos saltando da face e o coração batendo furiosamente no peito, Kagome viu o homem abrir a tampa da caixa e olha-la de cima. Um sorriso jocoso na face bonita deixou a morena com um medo glacial. Aquele homem era lindo. Mas o que tinha de bonito exalava de perigoso. Por algum motivo, sabia que iria sofrer nas mãos dele.

- Vejam só o que temos aqui... – ouviu a voz grave do homem chegar aos seus ouvidos assustados – Meu correspondente não mentiu, você é mesmo uma beldade!

Kagome tremia da cabeça aos pés, não conseguia se controlar. O medo a dominava como nunca havia dominado antes. Aquele homem era letal, podia sentir...

- Hum... Está tremendo de medo de mim boneca? – perguntou com um sorriso sádico – Não tenha. Até agora você não cometeu nenhum erro. Eu sou um cara legal, é só você ser legal comigo também ok?

Ao terminar de falar, o homem segurou em uma das extremidades da caixa e a virou de lado em direção ao chão, não se preocupando nem um pouco se no processo iria machucar Kagome, que caiu batendo a lateral de seu corpo na madeira rígida fazendo-a gemer de dor.

- Oh! Sinto muito boneca, não vi que você iria se machucar... – disse o homem em tom falso de preocupação – Agora vamos, saia dessa caixa para eu te ver melhor.

Kagome continuou onde estava. Não conseguia se mexer por estar toda amarrada.

- Ah é verdade! Que indelicado eu sou... Esqueci que você está amarrada... – sorriu em deboche – Venha cá boneca. – E dizendo isso, pegou Kagome pelos ombros esguios e a puxou com força para fora da caixa, arrastando e machucando severamente uma parte da pele alva de sua cintura que estava exposta, na extremidade da caixa. Kagome gemeu novamente, lágrimas de dor e desespero escorrendo de seus olhos, incapaz de se defender ou pedir por ajuda.

- Não chore boneca! Detesto ver uma mulher chorar... – o homem passou a mão delicadamente no rosto de Kagome, limpando as lágrimas, deixando Kagome em estado de alerta.

- Bem, vamos lá. Eu vou te soltar e tirar isso da sua boca ok? – disse gesticulando em direção as amarras, ao tufo de pano e a fita de sua boca. – Mas aviso você que, se tentar correr, gritar ou espernear, eu vou ser MUITO mal com você! Consegue entender isso boneca? – Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça – Ok! Vou começar desamarrando suas lindas pernas. – disse o homem acariciando sensualmente e de maneira rude a carne macia das coxas de Kagome.

Vagarosamente, ele começou a desfazer as amarras, soltando cada nó com uma paciência que estava deixando Kagome cada vez mais ansiosa e nervosa. Assim que terminou de desamarrar as pernas, se dirigiu para a amarra de seus pulsos, também se demorando ali, passando a mão pelas costas dela, cheirando seu cabelo e quando a soltou, sem qualquer aviso, levou as mãos aos seios fartos dela e os segurou de maneira possessiva.

- Boneca você é muito farta aqui na frente não é mesmo? Uma delicia... – dizia isso sussurrando no ouvido dela, alisando os seios vagarosamente, passando o dedo por cima dos mamilos que teimavam em saltar por debaixo do sutiã fino. – Você vai satisfazer muito nossos clientes, eles são exigentes. – completou mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela, deixando-a arrepiada da cabeça aos pés. E não aguentando, desatou a chorar novamente. Saber que seria usada para satisfazer os homens foi um choque e tanto. Apesar de imaginar que esse era o seu destino quando se viu nessa situação, rezou para que não fosse isso, mas pelo visto suas orações não foram ouvidas...

- Não comece a chorar novamente boneca! Já disse que detesto ver mulheres chorando. Se não vou ser obrigado a lhe dar um motivo para chorar... – dizia passando as mãos grossas e grandes nos braços frios e delicados de Kagome.

Kagome se forçou a parar o choro. Lutando para engolir o bolo que se formou em sua garganta.

O homem então ficou de frente para ela. Olhou profundamente em seus olhos castanhos com aquelas íris azuladas e glaciais. Sorriu com uma bufada e se apresentou:

- Meu nome é Bankotsu. O seu é Kagome Higurashi não é mesmo? – perguntou esperando pela resposta. Mas a voz não veio, pois Kagome ainda encontrava-se amordaçada. Kagome apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmativo. – Que rude eu sou! Não tirei sua mordaça. Venha cá... – com um único puxão forte, arrancou a fita que tampava os lábios dela, fazendo Kagome fechar os olhos diante da enorme dor que sentiu. Em seguida, ele pegou a ponta do tufo de pano que estava dentro da boca dela e o puxou com força, de uma única vez, arrancando de Kagome um grito de dor, pois sua boca e garganta estavam secas como o deserto. E sem esperar, Kagome sentiu a face esquentar e doer diante da tapa que recebeu do homem.

- Eu disse que não quero gritos! Se fizer isso novamente, vou bater mais forte! – disse bem próximo do rosto dela. – Bem, então vamos começar de novo... Meu nome é Bankotsu, e o seu?

Kagome ainda ficou um pouco estática devido à agressão, mas em seguida, gaguejando muito respondeu para ele.

- M-me c-c-cha-m-mo K-ka-go-m-me...

- Belo nome Kagome! Vai ser um prazer imenso hospedar você aqui no meu resort... – Bankotsu respondeu com um enorme sorriso e de braços abertos, em seguida pôs-se de pé e estendeu a mão para ajudar Kagome a fazer o mesmo. – Vamos boneca, eu não mordo!

Tremendo como uma vara verde, Kagome segurou na mão que lhe era oferecida e sentiu o homem levantando-a como se ela pesasse o peso de uma pluma. Mas para o medo de Kagome, ela não conseguiu manter-se de pé, devido à fraqueza e a dormência dos membros. Foi ao chão novamente.

- Oh boneca, me perdoe... Não lembrei que você poderia estar fraca e debilitada devido a sua longa "viagem"... – E abaixando-se para pegá-la em seus braços, Bankotsu a carregou e a levou para a enorme cama que se encontrava em frente a sua mesa de escritório. – Pronto fique quietinha ai que vou chamar uma pessoa para cuidar de você.

Kagome viu o homem se afastar e abrir a porta do "escritório", falar com alguém do lado de fora e voltar ao seu encontro.

- Pronto! Logo alguém virá lhe ajudar a tomar um bom banho, trocar essa roupa esfarrapada e comer algo. Como eu disse, eu sou um cara legal viu? – piscou sorrindo na direção dela.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer, nem como agir. Aquele homem parecia ser bipolar. Uma hora lhe tratava de forma gentil e depois era terrivelmente cruel. Tinha que pensar rápido! Tinha que agir como ele. Então, retribui o gesto dele com um pequeno sorriso.

- Vejo que está começando a ser agradecida. – disse Bankotsu ao ver o sorriso mínimo – Vou te explicar onde está e o que vai fazer aqui Kagome.

"_Deus... Ajude-me! O Senhor está aí? Sei que me afastei do Senhor e só agora venho pedir seu auxilio, mas será que pode esquecer minhas transgressões e olhar um pouquinho para mim?" – _pensava Kagome apavorada com o que estava por vir.

- Aqui, nesse exato local, é o que eu chamo de Resort do Paraíso! Vários quartos luxuosos e bem equipados com todos os itens que um homem pode querer usar para se satisfazer... – e apontando para Kagome disse – E é ai que você entra! – sorriu largamente e sentou em uma poltrona de frente para ela.

- Você será o artefato de luxo do quarto! O mais perfeito e sublime e os homens pagarão bem caro para usar você. Ei calma, não arregale os olhos ainda. – disse levantando a palma da mão para Kagome – Nós cuidamos de nossas garotas! Se você estivesse em qualquer outro lugar, você estaria sujeita a tudo, sem direito a nada, sabia disso? – Kagome balançou a cabeça em negativa, arrancando de Bankotsu um suspiro e ficando novamente de pé para se aproximar da cama e deitar ao lado de Kagome. Deixando-a com os nervos a mil.

- Veja bem. Eu, Bankotsu, estou dizendo que não vou deixar nenhum homem entrar aqui e lhe fazer mal. Não permitimos aqui masoquistas ou sádicos! Não permitimos aqui homens que tenham o intuito de causar dor nas nossas garotas, ou deixar marcas no corpo delas por prazer. Não... Esse não é o nosso público. – mesmo com essa notícia Kagome não conseguiu ficar aliviada, afinal, seria uma prostituta.

- Você irá se vestir com as melhores roupas. Terá as melhores joias. Poderá escolher seus clientes da noite. Terá atendimento médico ginecológico de primeira, que irá lhe receitar os melhores anticoncepcionais e cuidar da sua linda boceta! E se for uma boa garota, lhe darei os clientes mais caros.

Kagome estava em choque com a maneira descarada de Bankotsu falar e não estava entendendo porque teria esses privilégios. Juntou forças para falar de maneira articulada. Mas sua voz saiu em apenas um sussurro... Sua garganta estava seca demais para falar alguma coisa. Vendo a situação de Kagome, Bankotsu levantou e pegou um copo bem grande que estava ao lado da cama sobre uma cômoda de cabeceira e se dirigiu para o minibar que estava ao lado, enchendo o mesmo com água natural e em seguida, entregou o líquido nas mãos tremulas de Kagome. Ela por sua vez, entornou o liquido como se fosse um bálsamo ou um remédio milagroso, nem se importando em demonstrar seu desespero. Bankotsu por sua vez, apenas observava a cena com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, divertido com o que via. Depois de tomar todo o líquido, passou a língua nos lábios e olhou para Bankotsu que a observava e tornou novamente a falar.

- Você disse que irá me dar os clientes mais caros... – falou com receio – Não há outras moças aqui? Elas não vão me odiar por causa disso?

- Gosto de ver você falar dessa forma! Já aceitando sua condição. Você é boa mesmo! Talvez seja a melhor daqui... – disse ele entusiasmado sem desconfiar que Kagome estava apenas tentando passar uma imagem de submissão para ter um pouco de vantagem, se é que teria alguma... – Com relação a isso, não se preocupe. Cada moça aqui tem a sua parcela de bons clientes, afinal, eles são selecionados. Não permitimos que qualquer um que venha da rua e entre aqui. Só permitimos que os ricos venham, entendeu?

Kagome fez que sim com a cabeça, mas estava tremendo por dentro. Aquele "negócio" era mantido por homens da alta sociedade, então certamente era muito seguro, impossível de se safar sem ajuda. Teria que fazer o que Bankotsu lhe dizia até conseguir uma brecha para fugir. Com o coração aos saltos, Kagome ouviu uma batida na porta.

- Pode entrar! – gritou Bankotsu de onde estava.

Em seguida, entrou uma bela moça de cabelos castanhos claros e longos, quase tendendo para o ruivo, corpo delgado, pele clara, olhos verdes e um sedutor sorriso nos lábios. Sorriso destinado para Bankotsu, que prontamente lhe estendeu a mão. A moça segurou na mão dele e no mesmo instante ele levou a delicada mão aos lábios e beijou a pele sedosa, roçando o polegar de maneira intima no local do beijo.

- Precisa de mim senhor? – disse a jovem.

- Sim minha querida! – olhou para Kagome, sendo seguido no ato pela jovem – Essa na cama é a nova amiga de vocês... Seu nome é Kagome Higurashi. Quero que você a leve para o quarto que irá pertencer a ela, o quarto safira, e ajude-a a tomar um bom banho, comer e a vestir algo bem bonito para esta noite de apresentação. – E dirigindo-se a Kagome fez as devidas apresentações. – Kagome, está é Ayame. Ela será de grande ajuda a você nesse inicio de trabalho. Ela já está conosco a um bom tempo e já conhece como eu trabalho e gosto das coisas por aqui. Por isso, ouça-a com toda atenção.

Kagome concordou com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso na direção de Ayame, que retribuiu indo na direção da morena e pegando em sua mão para lhe ajudar a sair da cama e andar.

- Vamos Kagome. Deve estar com fome não é? Vou te ajudar, vamos... – Ayame colocou um braço ao redor da cintura de Kagome que gemeu em protesto, afinal, aquele local havia ralado na caixa de madeira. – Desculpe, está machucada? Vou tomar mais cuidado! Até mais tarde senhor. – disse em direção de Bankotsu, que ficou apenas observando as duas saírem do aposento sem dizer nada.

- Essa Kagome... Vou me divertir mesmo com ela... – disse Bankotsu com a excitação crescendo dentro de si.

...

Ao cruzar a porta, Kagome pode ver que havia dois homens enormes de vigia que deviam ser seguranças do local. Eles olharam Ayame leva-la para o quarto, com olhares de cobiça sobre seu corpo. Será que teria que atendê-los também? Esperava ardentemente que não...

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos sobre o que estava lhe acontecendo, que nem sequer olhou onde estava ou por onde estava sendo levada. Só percebeu que haviam parado, quando Ayame a soltou para abrir uma enorme e belíssima porta de madeira entalhada e pintada em tons de dourado e bronze. O local estava escuro e Kagome viu Ayame entrar e procurar pelo interruptor. Assim que o encontrou o ligou, revelando diante dos olhos de Kagome, um luxuoso quarto. Uma cama de tamanho king-size com dossel, revestida por um belíssimo jogo de cama na cor azul safira com bordados feitos a mão de cor prateado. O chão era inteiramente revestido por tapetes fofos com os mais diversos desenhos geométricos. As paredes possuíam um papel de parede que dava leveza ao ambiente, com desenhos também geométricos. Ao olhar para o teto, Kagome não pode evitar soltar um palavrão... Pendia majestosamente no local, o mais belo lustre que Kagome já havia visto em sua vida. Gigantesco e provavelmente de cristal...

- É tudo lindo não é mesmo? – Ouviu Ayame dizer ao seu lado – Uma verdadeira gaiola dourada... – completou com um suspiro.

- Como veio parar aqui Ayame? De onde você é? Já tentou fugir alguma vez? Há quanto tempo está presa aqui? – Kagome disparou as perguntas de maneira desesperada para Ayame.

- Calma Kagome. Vou te explicar tudo. Mas precisa entender uma coisa: NÃO TEM COMO FUGIR DAQUI! – disse de maneira enfática – Tudo é fortemente vigiado, tanto por câmeras quanto por homens da confiança de Bankotsu. Todas as janelas possuem grades de ferro fundido. Todas as portas possuem câmeras de vigilância 24h por dia. Todos os telefones possuem o melhor sistema de gravação de conversas, então fica impossível de pedir ajuda, por mais que você tenha acesso a eles. Nada aqui, exatamente NADA, passa despercebido por Bankotsu, por isso não tente nada do que vai se arrepender depois ok? – disse a moça segurando a mão de Kagome, tentando passar força.

Kagome soltou um suspiro ruidoso. Não percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração. E sem conseguir conter-se, começou a chorar.

- Ah Ayame... Eu só queria um bom emprego para pagar minhas contas, comprar um bom carro e continuar com os meus estudos... Isso é pedir demais? – olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas na direção de Ayame – Não consigo acreditar que fui tão burra e ingênua! Devia ter desconfiado quando disseram para deixar todos os meus documentos originais com eles... Tudo não passava de uma grande armação! Oh Deus, por que não ouvi quando Inuyasha me disse que não confiasse em Naraku e Kagura...

- Naraku e Kagura? Foram eles que te mandaram para cá? – Perguntou Ayame de olhos arregalados.

- Sim! Eles fizeram o mesmo com você? – perguntou Kagome.

- Sim... Os desgraçados são ardilosos! Não acredito que conseguiram se safar... Usaram a mesma artimanha comigo. Eu vim da Rússia da mesma forma que você, dentro de uma caixa e amarrada como um animal... – disse desanimada.

- Meu Deus... Mas como assim "conseguiram se safar"? Alguém já os denunciou? – Kagome ficou intrigada.

- Sim... Uma bela jovem chamada Mia, que era italiana, conseguiu fugir! Na época a segurança era mais desleixada e ela conseguiu sair e chegar até a polícia local... – Ayame suspirou e com a voz meio tremida continuou narrando o fato – O problema, é que a polícia daqui é em grande parte é corrupta e muitos que trabalham onde ela foi, são clientes de Bankotsu. Eles ouviram a denúncia dela sobre exploração sexual e depois a trouxeram de volta para cá.

- Meu Deus... – Kagome pôs as mãos sobre os lábios. Ayame continuou o relato com os olhos marejados.

- Kagome... Nós ouvíamos os gritos de desespero dela através da porta do escritório de Bankotsu... – dizia com dificuldade – Nós a ouvíamos implorar, pedir misericórdia e gritar de forma tão estridente que pensávamos que estávamos escutando algum animal ou algo do tipo... Ele nos obrigou a ouvir tudo do lado de fora! E foram horas de tortura Kagome... Por Deus Kagome, eles a estupraram! Os sete homens que formam o grupo de Bankotsu! Foram tão violentos agredindo-a, que os órgãos internos, como fígado e rins se desmancharam... O rosto ficou desfigurado devido aos socos e pontapés que recebeu... Braços e pernas quebrados... Ela possuía um lindo cabelo, longo e negro... Eles a escalpelaram... Todo o couro cabeludo foi arrancado... Como se não fosse nada. – Ayame derramava lágrimas e mais lágrimas relatando tudo – Quando eles finalmente terminaram, quando ela finalmente morreu, eles abriram a porta e nos obrigaram a entrar e ver o que haviam feito com ela. Obrigaram-nos a recolhê-la em um saco preto e a limpar e trocar tudo no local... Havia tanto sangue e vômito ali Kagome... Tanto sangue... É como se até hoje aquele odor asqueroso estivesse impregnado no meu nariz! É como se não houvesse água suficiente para lavar as minhas mãos, como se nada fosse suficiente para limpar todo aquele sangue... Ainda escuto, todas as noites, o grito de pavor dela ecoando na minha mente, pedindo ajuda, chamando por Deus, para que ele tivesse misericórdia dela e terminasse logo com tudo... Ainda lembro-me deles dizendo: _"- Vadia! Aqui Deus não tem vez! A lei que vale aqui dentro é a nossa!"..._ – Ayame enterrou o rosto entre as mãos e chorou copiosamente, o tormento sendo passado de maneira efetiva para Kagome, que a abraçou e chorou junto com ela.

...

Horas mais tarde, Kagome já havia descansado bem seu corpo... Estava devidamente banhada, alimentada e vestida, Kagome aguardou as ordens que iria receber em breve. Ayame se mostrou uma pessoa gentil e amiga, o que tornava o ambiente um pouco (mas muito pouco mesmo) mais aceitável. Estava com o coração aos saltos dentro do peito. Lembrava-se do relato choroso de Ayame sobre a italiana Mia... Por Deus... Eles a usaram como exemplo do que aconteceria se uma delas fugisse... E só de pensar nisso, Kagome ficava com um bolo enorme na garganta, o qual se forçava a engolir. Não podia chorar, pois estava devidamente maquiada e perfumada, esperando por Bankotsu. Se ele entrasse e visse sua maquiagem borrada, certamente iria pagar caro.

Ayame também lhe disse onde estava... Amsterdã, que é a capital e a maior cidade dos Países Baixos, situada na província Holanda do Norte... Mais precisamente no *_Red Light District._

De acordo com Ayame, no _Red Light District_ as ruelas estão lotadas de sex shops, bares onde decorrem espetáculos eróticos, cinemas eróticos e até um museu do sexo. E informou também que a prostituição nos Países Baixos é completamente legalizada nas zonas designadas para ela. Ou seja, estavam ferradas! As autoridades, em sua grande parte corrompida, não daria atenção para elas, por mais que elas dissessem que estão sendo obrigadas a fazer isso. Bankotsu se deu bem ao escolher essa capital. Até o uso de drogas leves é liberado em certos lugares... É o paraíso para os libertinos!

Deu um salto da cama onde estava ao ouvir a porta abrir-se repentinamente e Bankotsu surgir elegantemente vestido com um terno preto, gravata vermelho sangue, blusa branca e calça reta devidamente passada e engomada... Seus sapatos sociais de grife estavam tão bem polidos que podia se ver neles. Os cabelos estavam impecavelmente arrumados, nem um fio fora do lugar... O homem era lindo! Se fosse em outra situação, arrancaria suspiros de Kagome, mas naquele momento ela só conseguia prender a respiração para não gritar de desespero.

- Fique calma princesa... – disse com voz macia aproximando-se como uma serpente – Hoje vai ser apenas a sua apresentação. Não posso deixar que os clientes vejam esse machucado que causei "sem querer" na sua pele linda. – completou deslizando o dedo suavemente no rosto de Kagome, que soltou o ar sem nem perceber que ainda estava prendendo.

- Esse vestido é muito bonito, mas vou escolher outro! – disse encaminhando-se para o enorme guarda roupa que estava encostado em uma das paredes do quarto. – Vamos ver, vamos ver... Ah... Esse aqui vai ficar perfeito! – disse pegando um vestido longo negro com pedrarias bordadas em toda sua extensão.

- Tire esse vestido e vista esse outro! – ordenou – Ele sim irá realçar sua beleza mais ainda.

Kagome ficou gelada. Bankotsu não fez sequer menção de sair de onde estava. Dando a entender que iria ficar para vê-la se despir.

- Vamos princesa... Não tenha vergonha... – disse com um largo sorriso que expôs os dentes alinhados e brancos – Você vai ter que fazer isso muitas vezes, então se acostume.

Sem ter alternativa, Kagome começou a despir-se vagarosamente diante de Bankotsu, que a olhava com os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

Estava sem sutiã por causa da outra roupa que Ayame havia lhe dado para vestir e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha ao ver que Bankotsu encarava o local com desejo.

Ficou quase nua... Trajava apenas uma meia 7/8 preta com renda nas coxas, uma cinta-liga também negra, uma calcinha de renda tipo fio-dental e um sapato de saltos altíssimos e finos, preto com detalhes em prata, o que deixava seu bumbum empinado.

Bankotsu engoliu em seco diante da visão "privilegiada" que estava tendo... O corpo de Kagome era perfeito e ele quase se amaldiçoou por ter machucado a pele alva. As marcas roxas e os arranhões no corpo dela, naquela pele rosada e perfeita, o estavam enlouquecendo!

Kagome tentou vestir o vestido que lhe foi entregue, de forma apressada, para tentar fugir do olhar cobiçoso de Bankotsu, mas ao ver o mesmo caminhar em sua direção de maneira determinada, estancou com o vestido em suas mãos em frente aos seios. Sua respiração começou a ficar difícil, suas pupilas dilataram e seus cabelos do corpo inteiro se arrepiaram. A sensação era que estava diante de um predador e que iria morrer ali mesmo.

Bankotsu parou muito próximo de Kagome, que permaneceu olhando para baixo, na tentativa de evitar o olhar perfurante dele.

- Olhe para mim princesa... – disse ele em uma voz rouca, revelando a Kagome o quanto ele estava excitado com aquela situação.

Kagome olhou vagarosamente para cima até encontrar os olhos que lhe comiam... E se é que era possível, ela arrepiou-se mais ainda ao ver o brilho nas íris azuladas e amaldiçoou-se por ficar totalmente paralisada, com o bico dos seios entumecidos em reação ao homem a sua frente. Por Deus! Estava excitada também! E isso era humilhante para ela, afinal, como ela podia reagir a ele dessa forma? Ele era o seu carrasco! Seu agressor! O homem que a jogaria na prostituição! Em uma vida que lutou a todo custo para não passar nem perto...

- Sabe princesa... – ele disse subindo as mãos grandes até pegar o vestido nas mãos dela, jogá-lo de qualquer jeito no chão e seguir em direção ao rosto dela até segurá-lo entre elas – Eu não costumo ter relações com as "minhas" garotas quando elas chegam aqui... Mas você... Estou louco para enfiar o meu pau bem fundo dentro de você e te fazer gemer de prazer! E é o que eu vou fazer agora...

Kagome não teve tempo de soltar o ar que estava prendendo e nem de fechar os olhos que estavam arregalados e que por incrível que pareça, estavam em expectativa ao que aconteceria ali.

Bankotsu deslizou a mão de seu rosto e afundou os dedos entre os longos fios negros de seus cabelos e puxou-a para si em um beijo voluptuoso, cheio de desejo e luxúria.

Kagome sentiu o corpo esquentar e sem perceber, fechou os olhos e permitiu que Bankotsu aprofundasse o beijo. Permitiu que ele sorvesse sua língua como se estivesse tomando um vinho bom... Permitiu que ele descesse as mãos ásperas por suas costas até segurar firmemente suas nádegas e suspendê-la do chão, envolvendo as pernas dela em sua cintura, para levá-la até a enorme cama que estava atrás de si... Permitiu que ele a deitasse e começasse a beijar seu pescoço, dando entre os beijos, leves lambidas com a ponta da língua voraz... Permitiu... Quando deu por si, Bankotsu já estava saciando o desejo de ter os mamilos rosados em sua boca, chupando-os, mordiscando-os, deixando Kagome com o sexo molhado e pulsante... Quando deu por si, estava gemendo! Gemendo alto! Arrancando as roupas de Bankotsu, tentando tocá-lo da mesma forma que ele a tocava e ele permitia tais atitudes...

Ela retirou o terno que ele vestia com a ajuda dele, depois a gravata e a camisa, revelando um tórax forte, cheio de músculos e de pele dourada, como se houvesse acabado de tomar sol... Viu-o ficar de joelhos na cama e desafivelar o cinto e tirar as calças, depois sapatos e meias, ficando apenas com uma sensual boxer negra, que deixava as coxas grossas em evidência. Viu-o avançar sobre si novamente, deitando-a na cama e jogando seu peso sobre si, colocando-se entre suas coxas, roçando seu membro duro e de excelente proporção ainda coberto pela boxer em sua intimidade que continuava coberta pela fina calcinha de renda e que estava ensopada devido a grande excitação que sentia.

Bankotsu pensou que gozaria ali mesmo, sem nem precisar sequer meter em Kagome, tão grande era sua excitação e desejo. Viu-se se esforçando para se controlar e não estragar o momento, que em sua mente estava perfeito como há muito tempo não estava quando possuía uma mulher...

- Princesa... – dizia de forma rouca, quase num sussurro – O que está fazendo comigo?

Kagome não respondeu, apenas o encarou nos olhos e levada pela luxuria do momento desceu suas mãos pelo corpo esculpido dele, enfiou uma das mãos na boxer negra e segurou de maneira firme o membro duro, que pulsou entre seus dedos ao sentir o toque atrevido, puxando-o para fora de sua prisão.

Bankotsu serrou os dentes e fechou os olhos, soltando um gemido do fundo de sua garganta ao sentir a mão macia de Kagome segurando-lhe o pênis. E sem esperar mais, rasgou a fina calcinha de renda, afastou a mão de Kagome, posicionou-se em sua entrada e a penetrou de uma única vez, arrancando de Kagome um grito torturado, com um mesclado de dor e prazer. Parou apenas por uns instantes, sentindo o sexo de Kagome apertar-lhe, como se o sugasse mais para dentro. Subiu as mãos de maneira contemplativa pelo corpo esbelto e segurou ambas as mãos de Kagome acima da cabeça dela, imobilizando-a, impedindo-a de tocá-lo, fazendo assim aumentar mais ainda o tesão que Kagome sentia.

O que se ouviu a seguir foram os sussurros abafados pelos beijos, as respirações entrecortadas, as palavras sem nexo, os xingamentos obscenos que um desferia para o outro e por fim, a rendição dos corpos, que se entregaram a um orgasmo violento e longo, que deixou ambos anestesiados.

Depois de alguns segundos, Bankotsu retirou-se dela, deitando-se ao seu lado, cobrindo os olhos com o antebraço, lutando para acalmar sua respiração.

Kagome por sua vez, estava entre rir e chorar... Entre sentir-se feliz e morrer de vergonha... Havia permitido ser possuída daquela maneira por Bankotsu, como se ele fosse seu amante e não seu gigolô! Sentia-se suja e começava a pensar que realmente era uma vagabunda! Uma verdadeira prostituta...

- Não lute contra seus instintos princesa! – ouviu Bankotsu dizer – Você apenas reagiu ao meu corpo, como eu reagi ao seu... Esqueça os tabus e não se martirize por isso. Aqui eles não existem! – Levantou-se da cama, e foi pegando suas roupas espalhadas – Agora, levante-se e tome um novo banho! Volto aqui em 15 minutos e quero você arrumada e devidamente perfumada, pronta para ser apresentada aos seus futuros clientes. – E antes de sair batendo a porta completou – Dentro da gaveta da cômoda ao lado da sua cama, há uma cartela com comprimidos, pílulas do dia seguinte. TOME-AS corretamente ok?

Kagome concordou mecanicamente. Ainda estava petrificada em cima da cama e ficou apenas acompanhando Bankotsu sair do quarto com as roupas nas mãos, completamente nu e nem um pouco incomodado com isso, para ir arrumar-se em outro lugar.

- O que estou me tornando meu Deus? – perguntou baixinho para si mesma, passando a mão no rosto e saindo de maneira robótica da cama em direção ao banheiro, pois sabia que se não fizesse isso, o Bankotsu cruel e perverso que se apresentou a ela assim que chegou, iria aparecer em sua frente lhe trazendo de volta a sua realidade atual...

...

De acordo como Bankotsu havia dito, no prazo de 15 minutos ele reapareceu no quarto totalmente vestido e perfumado. Trocou apenas a blusa branca por uma azul clara e a gravata vermelha por uma preta. Kagome por sua vez, tomou banho novamente, vestiu outra calcinha de renda, colocou os acessórios anteriores, maquiou-se e colocou o vestido preto longo que ele havia escolhido. Olhou-se no espelho, e viu que estava bonita, apesar de sentir-se oca por dentro.

- Eu disse que esse vestido ia ficar melhor em você princesa! – disse Bankotsu bem atrás dela, tocando a pele exposta pelo longo decote que ficava em suas costas, quase chegando às nádegas.

Kagome deu um sorriso nervoso.

Apesar de fazer poucos minutos que eles haviam feito aquele sexo selvagem, ele já havia voltado a ser o homem que lhe bateu e humilhou. E que Deus lhe levasse se não estava morrendo de vergonha pelo o que tinha feito.

- Ainda pensando no que aconteceu? – perguntou Bankotsu como se estivesse lendo seus pensamentos. E ao ver os olhos amedrontados dela, "acalmou-a".

- Sabe... Eu fico uma vez ou outra com as minhas garotas daqui. Você não foi a primeira e nem será minha exclusividade, portanto, não fique sentindo como se isso fosse o fim do mundo... Você é uma puta! E uma puta muito gostosa! Acostume-se a ser desejada, a ser tocada e a ser fodida. Será melhor para você! Eu fui o primeiro, mas não serei o último nem o único. Apenas relaxe e goze. – completou piscando para ela através do reflexo do espelho, com um sorriso sarcástico.

Essas palavras serviram para afundar ainda mais a alma de Kagome, que a cada minuto estava indo mais para as trevas que o futuro lhe reservava... Teria que "relaxar" ou sofreria as consequências em seu corpo. Teria que aceitar seu destino, por pior que ele fosse... Mas, mesmo sabendo que teria que ser assim, uma fagulha dentro de si dizia que talvez conseguisse se livrar disso! Não como Mia, mas como Kagome Higurashi, como a mulher forte que era. Só que o momento não lhe era propício... Entraria no papel e, no momento oportuno, se livraria desse pesadelo.

- Tudo bem senhor! Farei o meu melhor! – disse com um falso ar de confiança que animou Bankotsu.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos descer que o salão está lotado e todos querem ver a nova aquisição do Resort do Paraíso... – disse ele puxando-a pela mão para sair do quarto em direção ao enorme salão de festas que tinha no andar de baixo do local.

...

Kagome arregalou os olhos quando chegou ao topo da escada que levava ao salão. Sabia que ele era grande, mas devido à forma como chegou e por estar traumatizada com tudo, não prestou a devida atenção à riqueza que estava bem diante do seu nariz.

Acima da cabeça dos clientes e garotas que zanzavam pelo local, estavam belíssimos lustres que iluminavam tudo com facilidade. O teto era pintado em marfim e dourado, em estilo barroco e podia ser visto espalhadas várias pinturas de mulheres seminuas retratadas como anjos em cima das nuvens, tudo ligado ao que o ambiente proporcionava aos homens. As paredes eram forradas com papeis de parede caros e de boa qualidade. Os móveis eram belíssimos, em tonalidades claras, confortáveis para acomodar homens velhos e novos, bonitos e horríveis, gordos e magros, altos e baixos... Tendo apenas a única coisa em comum, suas carteiras gordas de dinheiro para gastar ali.

- Respire! Fique ereta e ponha o seu semblante mais sedutor... Vamos passear entre os homens para "exibi-la". Mas antes... – Bankotsu fez sinal para pararem a música que tocava e bateu palmas para que todos olhassem na direção deles, que desciam a escada com graça e leveza, como se fossem da realeza.

Ao ver todos os olhos cobiçosos voltados para si, Kagome gelou. Não estava acostumada a ser olhada de maneira tão descarada e repulsiva.

Em determinada altura, Bankotsu parou e falou em voz alta:

- Boa noite cavalheiros! – varias vozes masculinas lhe saudaram, e muitos que estavam com taças de cristal cheias de champanhe elevaram-nas na direção dele – Venho lhes apresentar nessa noite maravilhosa, a nossa mais nova integrante... – Bankotsu trouxe Kagome mais a frente - A senhorita Safira!

O que houve a seguir foram uma chuva de assobios, palmas e gritos de "Linda", "Gostosa" e outros gracejos que Kagome não gostou nem um pouco! Nem disso, nem de ter recebido um nome diferente sem nem ter sido avisada! Mas apenas manteve-se em seu papel, sorrindo sedutoramente e de maneira altiva ao lado de Bankotsu. Ele por sua vez, levantou a mão pedindo atenção novamente para continuar falando.

- Mas essa noite cavalheiros, será apenas a apresentação dela. Nossa querida e linda Safira, só começara a servir os senhores, a partir de segunda-feira! Sejam gentis com ela hoje e lhes garanto, que a próxima segunda-feira será inesquecível. – disse sorrindo amplamente, sendo aplaudido de pé pelos homens cobiçosos.

Kagome respirou agradecida de certa forma, por ainda ter um pouco de tempo, afinal, ainda era quinta-feira, então teria praticamente quatro dias para se preparar fisicamente e espiritualmente para o que lhe aguardava.

A partir daí, Bankotsu conduziu Kagome pelo salão, apresentando-a a vários homens.

Todos reagiam da mesma maneira. Com indisfarçada lascívia, cheio de toques e beijos melados. Muitos fediam a bebida e cigarro. Outros exalavam a perfumes caros. Enquanto que uns eram lindos de tirar o fôlego de qualquer moça decente, havia aqueles que lhes fariam chorar de medo por causa de suas caras medonhas e sorrisos nojentos... Sorrisos os quais Kagome teve que retribuir por causa da situação que lhe estava sendo imposta.

Já havia andando o salão inteiro quando Bankotsu disse para que ela ficasse sentada próximo ao bar que ele traria uma pessoa para conhecê-la. Pessoa qual ele viu de longe e sorriu indo até o mesmo.

Kagome ainda tentou ver quem era, mas o burburinho de homens passando em sua frente rindo, bebendo e sendo acompanhados por belas moças para seus quartos, lhe taparam a visão.

Pouco menos de cinco minutos depois, Bankotsu chamou Kagome.

- Safira! Quero que conheça um dos nossos melhores clientes, o senhor Sesshoumaru Taisho. – disse segurando em um dos braços dela, forçando-a a ficar em pé novamente – Vamos ver se vocês conseguem "conversar" já que ele é totalmente mudo.

Kagome olhou na direção do homem que lhe era apresentado, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios e ficou "muda" também.

Sesshoumaru Taisho era a personificação de um deus grego na sua concepção. Muito alto, ombros largos e fortes, pele clara e limpa, olhos cor de mel quase beirando o ouro, cabelos extremamente longos e tão loiros que quase chegavam a ser brancos. Sua expressão era séria, sem sorrisos como os outros, apenas seus olhos lhe examinavam de cima a baixo.

Sentiu subir pela espinha diversos calafrios. Seu sexo ficou úmido. Sua respiração ficou quase ofegante... Só não ficou por que se controlou o máximo que pode. E em sua cabeça pensou: "Deus... O homem nem sequer sorriu para mim, mas estou quase caindo aos seus pés...".

Kagome viu o exato momento em que ele levantou uma das mãos para cumprimentá-la, mas estava tão anestesiada pela bela visão que não teve a mesma ação.

Ouviu Bankotsu pigarrear ao seu lado e sentiu que ele apertou seu braço para tirá-la daquele "transe". No mesmo instante levantou a mão fria segurando a mão que lhe era oferecida, grande e quente...

- Muito prazer Sr. Sesshoumaru!– disse com voz trêmula, que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez apenas fez um gesto de entendimento com a cabeça e cobriu a mão fria dela com sua outra mão, como se estivesse tentando acalmá-la.

- Safira, você por um acaso sabe conversar na língua de sinais? – perguntou Bankotsu sorrindo para ela.

Kagome ainda piscou algumas vezes antes de responder que sabia um pouco, pois havia feito um curso rápido e básico a alguns anos atrás, desse tipo de conversação. Logicamente Bankotsu sabia disso, e só perguntou para não dar muito na vista.

- Ótimo! Quem sabe agora nosso cliente seja bem atendido realmente. – disse Bankotsu animado – Devido às outras garotas não saberem conversar com ele, ele nunca ficou com nenhuma delas. Ficou apenas bebendo e comendo por aqui... Todas as noites... Como um solitário.

Sesshoumaru não movia nenhum músculo. Ficava apenas encarando Kagome de maneira intensa, como se quisesse lhe devorar. Ela por sua vez, sorria de maneira nervosa e tentava parecer graciosa, mas estava ficando difícil.

- Fiquem à vontade meus queridos! Vou circular pelo salão e falar com meus outros amigos! – disse Bankotsu apertando a mão de Sesshoumaru e olhando para Kagome de maneira significativa, dando a entender que ela não deveria fazer nenhuma besteira e afastou-se, embrenhando-se na multidão.

Sesshoumaru fez um gesto para Kagome acompanha-lo até a mesa onde ele estava, dando a entender que queria que ela passasse em sua frente. E assim ela o fez, sentindo a seguir ele pousar uma das mãos delicadamente em sua costa, arrastando o polegar na pele exposta e causando-lhes arrepios. Ela se viu tendo que lutar contra o impulso de se afastar desse toque, afinal, estava ali para ser tocada como Bankotsu havia dito.

Chegando ao local, ele puxou uma das cadeiras que estavam ali e com um gesto, ofereceu-a para Kagome, que agradeceu e sentou-se de maneira graciosa.

Assim que Sesshoumaru sentou-se, fez um gesto para um garçom que passava próximo deles e indicou em um cardápio o que queria. Em seguida olhou para Kagome, apontando para o cardápio em um sinal claro de que estava perguntando se ela queria alguma coisa também.

Kagome pediu apenas uma água, pois acreditava que se tomasse álcool naquela noite, colocaria para fora até seu fígado.

Dispensado o garçom, Sesshoumaru voltou sua atenção novamente para Kagome.

Seus olhos cor de mel esquadrinhavam o rosto dela, como se quisesse guarda-lo em sua mente. Depois colocou os cotovelos em cima da mesa e cobriu a boca fina com os punhos entrelaçados à frente de maneira displicente, dando ainda a Kagome, uma pequena visão de seus lábios contorcidos em um minúsculo sorriso. Ele estava esperando claramente uma ação da parte dela.

Kagome tentava puxar em sua mente as aulas que teve da língua de sinais, mas o nervosismo daquele exame sobre si deixavam sua mente em branco.

Sesshoumaru percebeu que ela não tomaria nenhuma atitude e resolveu começar.

Fazendo alguns sinais, perguntou a Kagome como ela estava àquela noite.

Kagome reconheceu os gestos e começou a gesticular também, respondendo que estava bem e perguntando na sequencia o mesmo para ele.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez disse em gestos, que sim.

**N.A.: Colocarei a conversa a seguir em itálico, mostrando a conversa deles em sinais.**

_- Você parece nervosa... Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele._

_- Sim. É que estou começando aqui e... Bem... Digamos que não é o meu sonho estar aqui... – disse Kagome tentando parecer o mais verdadeira possível._

_- Entendo. Acredito que nenhuma mulher sonha em se tornar prostituta não é mesmo? – ele perguntou com um meio sorriso._

_- Não mesmo... – disse Kagome com um amplo sorriso._

_- Você tem um lindo sorriso... E um corpo maravilhoso... – ele disse olhando-a de maneira sedutora._

_- Obrigada! – disse ela sem jeito – O Sr. também é muito bonito..._

_- Obrigado. Geralmente eu causo essa impressão nas mulheres... – respondeu convencido._

_- Temos um convencido aqui não é mesmo? – perguntou Kagome de maneira risonha, dando leveza ao assunto._

_- Sim. Muito. E com muito dinheiro para gastar com você... – respondeu ele recebendo a bebida trazida pelo garçom e dando um belo gole, sem tirar os olhos dela._

_Kagome apenas sorriu... Sentia que seu coração ia saltar do peito de tão forte que ele batia._

_- Bem Safira... Já estou indo. Não costumo ficar muito tempo. E como você só estará disponível na segunda-feira, não tenho por que ficar aqui. – disse levantando-se e fechando o botão do blazer._

_- Tudo bem. Aguardo o Sr. na segunda-feira..._

_- Pode contar com isso! – Sesshoumaru respondeu dando as costas para Kagome e sumindo em direção a saída._

Kagome soltou a respiração... O que foi aquilo tudo?

- Onde foi o Sr. Sesshoumaru? – perguntou uma das moças que trabalhavam ali e que Kagome ainda não conhecia – Você o afugentou novata?

Kagome piscou algumas vezes tentando raciocinar, mas estava muito mais preocupada com a visão de Bankotsu aproximando-se delas.

- Falei com o Sr. Sesshoumaru antes de ele ir embora. – disse ele com um largo sorriso – Ele já pagou adiantando para ficar com você na segunda-feira Safira! – mostrou o recibo de pagamento de longe – E adivinha só!? Pela noite inteira... Você é uma puta muito sortuda!

Kagome apenas abriu e fechou a boca. Estava ainda pensando em tudo que havia lhe acontecido até aquele momento e saber que teria que ficar com aquele homem em breve, fazia seu corpo tremer com medo, angústia e antecipação.

Continua...

Bem meninas, o que acharam?

Aguardo ansiosa pelos reviews de vocês.

Sesshoumaru na área e mais lindo e gostoso do que nunca!

*_Red Light District: Bairro da Luz Vermelha. Esse lugar existe mesmo. E quem quiser saber um pouco mais sobre Amsterdam, é só abrir o link wiki/Amesterd%C3%A3o_


	4. Conversando com os Leitores (as)

Olá queridos(as) leitores(as),

Em breve o próximo capitulo da fic estará saindo quentinho do forno! E enquanto isso não acontece, eu resolvi criar um cantinho "Conversando com os Leitores", onde eu irei responder e agradecer as reviews postadas. Assim como também irei dar notícias da fic.

Vamos lá?

**Karol**

Que bom que tenha gostado do segundo capitulo também! A resposta sobre o Sesshy ser mudo vai aparecer no terceiro capitulo, por isso aguarde que logo terá sua resposta. ;)

Beijos e até breve.

k-re-kagome

É verdade mana, a Kagome se meteu em uma enrascada das brabas. A Kagome é uma vítima sob pressão, então, qualquer forma de "carinho" vai ser válida para ela. O Sesshy vai ser um bálsamo na vida dela, pode acreditar.

Fico feliz que esteja ansiosa pelo próximo capitulo, logo ele estará por aqui. Prometo não demorar tanto! :3

Abraços.

Lica

Obrigada pelas reviews gigantes! *-*

Realmente, o Bankotsu é um lobo em pele de cordeiro. As meninas vão ter que se cuidar para não sofrer nas mãos dele.

Sesshy pode tudo meu bem. Ele é O homem! kkkkkk

Kagome ficou feito barata tonta mesmo diante de todo o luxo do lugar, mas ela ainda vai sentir na pele muita coisa...

Como eu disse, geralmente pesquiso muito antes de escrever os capitulos, para poder postar coisas concretas e não apenas fantasiosas.

Fico muito feliz que goste dos meus Hentais. Saiba que de onde esses vieram tem muuuito mais... huhuhu

Sim, minha mente é muito doentia para cenas desagradáveis... Acho que tenho problemas... kkkk

O Inu não vai demorar para sentir que algo está errado, afinal, ele é o meu segundo divo. 3

Logo posto o terceiro capitulo e você vai poder matar suas curiosidades, ou vai ficar com mais um monte delas na cabeça... kkkkk

Beijos.

s2 - Nutellinha - s2

Calma bebê... Não pretendo parar de escrever essa fic ok? No máximo posso demorar para postar um capitulo, mas vai ser apenas isso tá?

Obrigada por acompanhar.

Beijos.

Bem amoras é isso! Agora lhes digo que sábado tem capítulo novoooooo! Aguardem. B)

Beijos e abraços.

JaquBrito


	5. Capitulo III

Olá pessoal! Olha eu aqui de novo. ^^

Venho trazer a vocês o terceiro capitulo rating M (SUPER HENTAI +18) de Kagome x Sesshoumaru. Preparem seus corações.

OS PERSONAGENS DE INUYASHA NÃO ME PERTENCEM, MAS SIM À _**RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**__._

_Se eles me pertencessem, Kagome ficaria com Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru aos seus pés... rsrsrs._

_Já a história é totalmente minha! Sendo, portanto, proibida a reprodução parcial ou completa da mesma. PLÁGIO É CRIME! (__ wiki/Pl%C3%A1gio__)_

Mas vamos ao terceiro capítulo da FIC. (=D)

**CAPITULO III**

A noite de apresentação de Kagome foi agitada.

Conheceu vários homens e todos se mostravam interessadíssimos nela. Todos dizendo que estavam ansiosos para "compartilhar" uma noite com ela.

Ela por sua vez, sorria como havia sido instruída, mas dentro de si seu estômago se agitava como um mar revolto.

Ao fim da noite, (ou seria início do dia?) estava completamente esgotada fisicamente! Seus pés doíam como o inferno! Pois passou a maior parte da noite em pé, andando acompanhada de Bankotsu que fazia as honras na hora de apresenta-la.

Por Deus como odiava aquele homem. Ele lhe confundia os sentidos e sentimentos. E por vezes pegou-se admirando-o ao vê-lo falar. Punindo-se mentalmente em seguida com socos e pontapés. Tinha que se manter sã! Não podia entregar seu espirito daquela forma. Seu espirito estava fraco e logo sua mente iria sucumbir... Sim, apenas ficando louca iria "gostar" de Bankotsu. O homem fazia sexo de maneira divina, mas nem por isso deixava de ser o causador de sua clausura, de seu sofrimento. TINHA QUE SER FORTE.

Subiu aos trancos e barrancos para seu quarto. Sendo guiada por ele, que a seguia de perto, sussurrando que ela devia tomar um bom banho e dormir, pois à noite as apresentações continuariam. Deixando claro que cada noite o público seleto era diferente.

Parou diante da porta, com as mãos tremulas pelo cansaço subindo em direção à maçaneta.

- Calma princesa... Eu te ajudo... – ouviu Bankotsu falar atrás de si, com o corpo colado nela, depositando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela e dando um forte cheiro, inalando seu perfume. E com uma das mãos, invadiu a fenda do vestido que tinha ao lado de uma das coxas, deslizou o dedo por dentro da calcinha minúscula de renda que ela vestia e tocou-lhe o clitóris.

Kagome não podia fazer nada. Se fizesse, com certeza teria problemas...

- Abra as pernas! – Bankotsu ordenou.

Trêmula, Kagome seguiu a ordem que lhe foi dada, sentindo o homem atrás de si prensá-la contra a porta e penetrar dois dedos dentro de sua genitália. Empinando o corpo dela contra o dele.

Ela sentia o toque ousado dele dentro dela. Sentia a respiração morna dele em seu pescoço. Os beijos, lambidas e mordiscadas que ele lhe dava e as palavras vulgares que ele lhe sussurrava ao pé do ouvido.

- Você está ficando cada vez mais molhada Kagome... – ele dizia baixinho no ouvido dela – Admita... Você gosta disso não é? Você gosta desse tipo de sexo... Onde você é dominada desse jeito. – Ele estocava com os dedos cada vez mais fundo e cada vez mais intenso. E antes que Kagome pudesse raciocinar, Bankotsu a empurrou ainda mais contra a parede, procurando espaço para puxar seu membro para fora da calça e enfiar de maneira rude dentro dela, que arfou com a invasão dolorida!

– Vamos, diga para mim... Admita! – ele disse subindo a outra mão até alcançar o decote que cobria os seios dela e em um movimento experiente, fez com que ambos ficassem expostos ao frio que estava no local.

Kagome sentiu-se entre a cruz e a espada. Sabia que se não admitisse o que ele queria, corria riscos de sofrer sua retaliação. Mas também, admitir isso seria mais um item na sua lista de vergonha.

Ela estava arfando. Seus seios subiam em desciam com os movimentos bruscos que ele fazia e sentia o momento em que ele os tocava de maneira possessiva, apertando os bicos e puxando-os, em uma perfeita simulação de sugar.

- Sim... – disse trêmula, sentindo um enorme prazer culpado tomar conta de si – Sim eu gosto... – terminou de maneira estrangulada, gozando intensamente, gemendo contra a porta a sua frente tentando não fazer barulho e chamar a atenção das outras meninas daquela ala que já haviam se recolhido.

- Isso... É assim que eu gosto... Muito bem adestrada você está sendo... Minha favorita até agora... – ele disse intensificando os movimentos para encontrar sua própria satisfação, o que não demorou muito. E logo que ele terminou, saiu de dentro dela. – Agora vá deitar... E não se esqueça de tomar a pílula antes de dormir! – ele disse soltando-se dela e abrindo a porta, fazendo no processo, Kagome cair de quatro para dentro do quarto escuro. O vestido amarrotado, sua calcinha abaixada e os seios expostos... Uma verdadeira prostituta...

Ficou ali um bom tempo, prostrada naquela posição. Nem sequer percebeu que Bankotsu já havia saído. Sua mente lutava ferozmente para manter a sanidade.

Engatinhando, pois não tinha forças para ficar de pé, ela se encaminhou para a mesinha de cabeceira para pegar a pílula do dia seguinte que se encontrava ali e colocou-a na boca, engolindo-a sem nem pegar água... E ainda engatinhando, ela foi para o banheiro que estava com a porta aberta, adentrou no local e apoiando-se na banheira entrou na mesma, abrindo em seguida às torneiras que aos poucos foram cobrindo-a com água morna. Havia entrado com roupa e tudo, pois não tinha forças sequer para despir-se. Estava realmente com sua alma destruída. Seu coração gritava. E seus olhos soltavam lágrimas silenciosas. Lágrimas de vergonha e sofrimento contido. Sem se dar conta, adormeceu com a banheira ainda enchendo-se...

...

- Ei moça! Moça! Acorde! – Kagome ouvia uma voz feminina ao longe – Por Deus mulher acorde! – Sentia uma pressão em seu peito e uma vontade louca de tossir, e assim o fez, sentindo o corpo ser virado de lado e jatos de água saírem por sua boca e nariz.

- Graças Deus! – a voz suave disse.

- O que aconteceu? – Kagome perguntou atordoada.

- O que aconteceu? – rebateu a moça de olhos castanhos e cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo – Aconteceu que você tentou se matar! – disse sussurrando para que ninguém a escutasse.

- Não! Não! – Kagome dizia tentando se levantar – Eu estava tão cansada... Acho que dormi sem perceber.

- Não tinha um lugar melhor para dormir do que dentro de uma banheira cheia de água? – dizia a moça ajudando-a a ficar de pé – Sua sorte foi que quem te encontrou fui eu! Se fosse qualquer uma das outras meninas, certamente elas teriam deixado você morrer! – disse puxando uma enorme e felpuda toalha para enxuga-la.

- Meu Deus... – foi apenas o que Kagome conseguiu dizer.

- Minha querida. A concorrência aqui é muito alta. Você tem que se cuidar, senão pode virar um alvo fácil. – disse a moça conduzindo Kagome para fora do quarto. Amparando-a para não cair.

- Todas não foram alvos do tráfico de mulheres? Como elas podem ser tão hostis? – Kagome perguntou sentindo sua garganta em chamas, devido a enorme quantidade de água que expeliu.

- Simples. Todas passaram pelo mesmo processo de lavagem cerebral que Bankotsu criou. – disse levantando os ombros em sinal de que não se importava muito com aquilo. – Ele as dominou através do medo, das agressões, das mentiras, do sexo fogoso... Elas são marionetes dele e fazem o que for preciso para agradá-lo. Algumas sofrem da *Síndrome de Estocolmo. Ele apenas se aproveita disso para manipulá-las como quer...

- Ele está fazendo o mesmo comigo... – Kagome admitiu envergonhada.

- Não se envergonhe meu bem... Todas passamos por isso. – ela disse ajudando Kagome a se despir e enrolar-se na toalha – Só nos resta tentar não enlouquecer e ficar como as outras. Temos que ser fortes. Você pode solicitar a ajuda de um psicólogo.

- E temos isso aqui? – perguntou Kagome com a expressão assustada.

- Sim... – disse com um meio sorriso – O desgraçado do Bankotsu é um terrorista, mas cuida bem de nós. E é isso que faz a maioria das moças ficarem perturbadas.

- E você não fica? – Kagome perguntou admirada.

- Passei muitos anos da minha vida em um templo budista e aprendi a treinar minha mente... – ela disse orgulhosa – Só que mesmo assim, fui burra o suficiente para cair em uma armadilha criada por uma empresa que dizia querer contratar uma estagiária em relações internacionais, que era a faculdade que eu estava fazendo.

Kagome prendeu o ar... Abriu e fechou a boca até conseguir perguntar.

- Quem eram eles?

- Era um homem e uma mulher... – a moça lhe disse – A mulher tinha olhos vermelhos e o homem era branco, alto, bonito, mas com um olhar assustador.

Kagome arfou... A descrição batia exatamente com Naraku e Kagura. Ao que tudo indicava a rede deles de tráfico era muito extensa.

- Por acaso o nome deles eram Naraku e Kagura? – ela perguntou.

A moça olhou para si espantada e respondeu: - Sim! Como sabe o nome deles? Não me diga que... – ela concluiu seu pensamento ao ver Kagome com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Aqueles desgraçados! Um dia ainda vou arrancar a cabeça deles! – disse a moça verdadeiramente furiosa.

- Se precisar de ajuda... – Kagome disse sorrindo.

- Bem, se precisar de alguma coisa é só me procurar, me chamo Sango! – disse a moça estendendo a mão na direção de Kagome.

- Me chamo Kagome e... Obrigada! – disse sincera apertando a mão que lhe era oferecida.

- Sempre as ordens! – disse Sango piscando na direção dela.

- Sango! – chamou Kagome antes de ela sair – Como você descobriu que eu estava na situação que me encontrou?

- Eu sou uma das últimas a subir, gosto da tranquilidade dos corredores no fim do "expediente"! – disse fazendo aspas no ar – Quando eu passei por aqui, vi a porta escancarada e a luz do banheiro acessa e resolvi checar se estava tudo bem e deu no que deu.

- Ah... Entendi... – disse Kagome ficando vermelha – Obrigada novamente.

- De nada, agora durma! Mais tarde eu apareço novamente... – e sorrindo completou – Beeem mais tarde.

Kagome procurou no guarda-roupa algo aconchegante para dormir e logo que encontrou as peças, vestiu-as e fechou bem fechada a porta do quarto.

Com o cansaço lhe dominando novamente, Kagome encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas macias e quentes da cama e deixou-se levar pelo sono. Não iria desgastar seu corpo pensando no que estava acontecendo. Precisava estar sã se quisesse sair dali. E esse era o seu objetivo.

...

Já passava das 14h00 quando Kagome acordou com batidas na porta.

Gritou um "já vai" mal-humorado, pois ainda estava morta de cansada e levantou-se da cama vagarosamente, sentindo os músculos das panturrilhas e coxas doerem como o inferno.

Chegou até a porta com muito esforço e abriu-a para a sua "visita".

- Vejo que você está esgotada! – disse a moça ruiva, Ayame – Imagina quando você começar realmente a fazer o nosso trabalho...

Kagome não sabia se era apenas impressão, mas podia jurar que sentiu um tom de deboche vindo da ruiva.

-É que eu passei a noite inteira em pé... – disse Kagome de maneira simples, mas alfinetou a ruiva no final – Acredito que vocês passam a maior parte do tempo deitadas, por isso tem mais disposição.

- Não se preocupe bebê, em breve vai ser assim com você também! – disse Ayame sem se abalar, dando uma piscadela para Kagome que sorriu apenas para não mostrar sua raiva daquela conversa.

- E em que posso lhe ajudar Ayame? – perguntou Kagome tentando ser o mais cordial possível.

- Bankotsu mandou te chamar para se juntar ao grupo, almoçar e depois ir cuidar do corpo! – disse sem emoção.

- Oh sim... Já estou indo! – e antes de bater a porta na cara de Ayame, finalizou – Obrigada.

Ayame ainda ficou um tempo encarando a porta fechada... "_Essa é muito metida à boa_...", pensou antes de se afastar com os braços cruzados.

Dez minutos depois, Kagome descia as escadas a procura do local onde todos estavam reunidos. O que não foi difícil de encontrar, pois havia muitos risos no ar.

Ela adentrou em um salão com uma enorme mesa, com mais de vinte lugares e quase todos estavam ocupados. Ainda não acreditava como aquele lugar era tão grande e tão bonito.

- Ah Kagome... – disse Bankotsu em uma das pontas da mesa, como o chefe daquela "família" – Venha, sente-se aqui perto de mim para que eu possa apresentá-la ao grupo.

Kagome andou vacilante na direção dele, mas de cabeça erguida, lembrando-se do que Sango havia lhe dito. Não iria deixar passar uma imagem fraca para as presentes ali, caso contrário, seria trucidada. E ela podia sentir a hostilidade lhe atingir a pele. Sabia que todas ali lhe encaravam e a viam como inimiga.

- Aqui, fique de pé um pouquinho ao meu lado. – disse Bankotsu enlaçando-a pela cintura – Meninas. Minhas queridas meninas... Essa é sua nova amiga, Kagome! – ele disse dando uma leve tapa em sua nádega – Portanto, sejam gentis com ela ok? Ela pode trazer para nós um cliente muito importante e rico, que é o Sr. Sesshoumaru Taisho! – Kagome sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao ouvir o nome de Sesshoumaru – E não quero picuinhas entre vocês estão me entendendo? Aqui todas são iguais! – e com um sorriso sádico completou – Aqui todas são PUTAS! Agora comam e fortaleçam-se, pois a noite vai ser longa novamente.

Dado como encerrado o assunto, Bankotsu puxou uma cadeira e ofereceu a Kagome, que se sentou aliviada. Não estava gostando nada da maneira que olhavam para ela.

Olhou para a mesa onde as refeições estavam dispostas.

Estava a sua disposição, arroz, carne assada, purê de batatas, uma salada com legumes cozidos e bem coloridos, ovos cozidos e fritos, frango a parmegiana e muitas outras opções que fariam qualquer pessoa ficar maravilhada. Kagome estava faminta e salivava como nunca. Serviu-se de uma porção generosa de comida, sentindo-se uma glutona, mas não ligou para isso, sua fome era mais importante no momento.

Sentou-se a mesa e serviu-se generosamente do suco de laranja que estava a sua espera, bem gelado. Quando deu a primeira garfada na comida, quase gemeu de satisfação. A comida era deliciosa! Lembrava a comida de Inuyasha... "_Inuyasha_..." Lembrou-se do amigo colorido com um aperto no coração... Será que ele já havia percebido que ela havia caído em uma emboscada? Tinha certeza que caso ele descobrisse, ele não descansaria até encontra-la. Era uma de suas esperanças... Quando sentiu um nó se formando na garganta e os olhos marejarem, conteve-se. Não podia dar bandeira na frente de Bankotsu.

Todas as garotas cochichavam entre si, dando risinhos, mas isso não incomodava Kagome, no momento ela queria apenas encher o estomago vazio.

- Você vai para a guerra Kagome? – ouviu uma das garotas, alta, loira e com belíssimos olhos verdes lhe perguntar.

Kagome sorriu e engoliu o que estava em sua boca.

- Não. É que meu organismo é muito bom. Não importa o quanto eu coma, eu não engordo! – disse sorrindo e enchendo a colher novamente – Mas acredito que não seja assim com todas, sou privilegiada. – completou colocando a comida de forma exagerada na boca.

A moça loira que se chamava Noira fechou a cara. A indireta lhe acertou em cheio...

- Isso é ótimo! – ouviu Sango dizer ao seu lado – Eu tenho que me regular, senão fico que nem uma porca de gorda.

- E isso não seria nada bom para os negócios... – murmurou Bankotsu sorrindo e sendo acompanhado por todas que estavam na mesa.

- É verdade! – disse Sango sem baixar a guarda – Meus clientes iriam sentir minha falta... Os coitadinhos não iriam ser recebidos à altura por mais ninguém...

- É claro minha guerreira! – disse Bankotsu – Sabia Kagome, que o nome usado por Sango durante a noite é *Valkyrja? Que é um termo derivado nórdico antigo para Valquíria! – ao ver o sinal negativo de Kagome ele continuou – As valquírias eram belas jovens mulheres que montadas em cavalos alados e armadas com elmos e lanças, sobrevoavam os campos de batalha escolhendo quais guerreiros, os mais bravos, recém-abatidos entrariam no Valhala, que é o céu dos nórdicos.

Sango sorria... Era a única ali que possuía um codinome tão poderoso, mostrando a guerreira que era.

- E o que ela faz é praticamente isso... Ela escolhe o melhor cliente e o leva para o quarto para deixa-lo nos céus... – e rindo Bankotsu completou – Os clientes dela gostam de ser amarrados na cama e serem "torturados" por ela! Esse é o único tipo que permitimos aqui, os que gostam de ser submetidos a castigos e não castigar. E eles só querem ela... – finalizou lançando um olhar cobiçoso na direção de Sango. Olhar que deixou Kagome confusa em seus sentimentos. Estava por acaso com ciúmes de Bankotsu? Balançou a cabeça para afastar tais sentimentos e dedicou-se a terminar sua refeição.

Bankotsu levantou-se e disse que iria se retirar para descansar, mas antes de sair do local, chamou Ayame para segui-lo, pois tinha assuntos para tratar com ela. Ayame por sua vez, quase saltitou de alegria ao ser convocada, o que deixou Kagome em alerta... Tinha algo estranho acontecendo ali e iria descobrir, pois Ayame estava agindo de maneira muito estranha com ela ultimamente.

- Então Kagome... Vou te apresentar as meninas aqui!– disse Sango ao lado dela.

- Ah sim, obrigada Sango. – disse Kagome sorridente.

- A loira enjoada ali, - disse apontando para a loira que falou antes com Kagome – se chama Noira, ou como os homens chamam, a Furacão Russo!

- Prazer QUERIDA! – disse Noira de modo afetado.

- A mocinha ali com cara de menina, é a Kanna, conhecida por Frozen Lady! – disse apontando para uma moça que parecia ser uma adolescente, mas que já era maior de idade de acordo com ela – Esse nome foi escolhido devido à cor de seus cabelos que são brancos como a neve e por possuir essa expressão fria que esta vendo... – completou Sango, sendo que Kanna nem sequer piscou para dizer se havia se incomodado ou não.

- A próxima ali que não larga aquele pente, é a Yura. – disse apontando para uma moça muito bonita de cabelos muito negros e curtos, no estilo Chanel, que ficava o tempo todo com um pente de madeira entalhado a mão – Ela tem uma caveira sinistra no quarto dela! Rsrsrs... O nome dela da noite é Bonnie!

- Seja bem vinda ao antro Kagome... – disse Yura sem se abalar com os comentários de Sango.

- Err... Obrigada? – disse Kagome meio sem jeito.

- A que subiu com o Bankotsu você já conhece, é a Ayame, mascote dele. – disse sorrindo – Ele estala os dedos e ela sai correndo atrás. E o nome dela da noite é Loba!

- A com carinha de inocente ali, é a Dara. – disse apontando para uma bela moça de pele morena, belos olhos verdes e cabelos cacheados que caiam de maneira farta por sobre os ombros – É a nossa Gypsy!

- A beleza marroquina que você vê ali no canto, se chama Jade. – disse apontando para uma mulher que na opinião de Kagome era deslumbrante. Alta, cabelo castanho claro longuíssimo, cacheados nas pontas. Seus olhos pareciam duas contas verdes que eram realçadas pela pintura clássica das mulheres do Marrocos e pela pele morena mais clara – E ela é a única que usa o próprio nome, que já é um belo codinome.

Kagome ainda estava de boca aberta admirando a bela mulher e pensando: "Por Deus, essas mulheres exuberantes são usadas como eu...". Mas logo parou com o pensamento depressivo ao ouvir Sango continuar.

- Aquela negra linda que você está vendo ali, se chama Maria, brasileira. – disse Sango apontando para uma mulher negra alta, com belas coxas, seios fartos e uma bunda de fazer inveja para qualquer mulher. Seu cabelo afro era arrumado em um rastafári bem justo e enfeitado por contas amarelas e verdes, as cores da bandeira de seu país – Seu codinome é Madalena... Nem preciso dizer que os homens saem sambando do quarto dela não é? – completou Sango arrancando risos da bela mulher.

- E por fim, temos a ruiva mais linda que você já viu na sua vida... – disse Sango apontando para uma mulher de pele branquíssima, cabelos que mais pareciam fogo e pequeninas sardas espalhadas pelo rosto. Os olhos de um tom azulado e esverdeado confundiam quem os encarava – Conheça a nossa querida Kyara, mais conhecida por Red. – finalizou as apresentações recebendo um aceno da ruiva.

- E no meio disso tudo, estamos nós duas... Todas fudidas e mal pagas... – completou Sango de braços abertos, como que mostrando onde elas haviam se metido.

Kagome sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos.

- Não fique assim bebê... – disse a mulher chamada Maria – No inicio pensamos que não vamos suportar, mas no fim, aguentamos... – falou com um sorriso cumplice.

- Se não fosse o tratamento que temos aqui, talvez fosse pior... – disse Kyara – Soube das mulheres que são expostas nas vitrines... Oh Deus... Acho que isso eu não iria suportar.

- É verdade... – disseram as outras em uníssono.

- Mas... – Kagome disse pensativa – Vocês não querem sair daqui?

- E ter o mesmo fim da pobre Mia? – perguntou Jade com o olhar perturbado – Não mesmo! Prefiro me submeter a tudo isso a passar pelo o que ela passou...

Todas no recinto concordaram.

- Se você ama sua vida pequena Kagome – disse Dara – é melhor tirar isso da sua cabecinha.

Kagome suspirou alto... Temeu chorar na frente de todas... Por isso segurou a respiração e tentou acalmar-se. Sango pousou a mão em seu ombro, solidária com sua dor.

- Não confie na Ayame! – disse Kanna ao fundo de maneira monótona, como se aquilo não fosse nada – Ela já está em um nível de perturbação muito alta e a devoção dela é para Bankotsu.

As outras moças olharam entre si concordando, cochichando coisas do tipo "é verdade" e "loba em pele de cordeiro"...

Kagome sorriu. Viu que apesar de serem meio hostis, as moças cuidavam umas das outras, talvez até como uma família se mudassem o pensamento de que eram inimigas ali dentro. Assim que pensou nisso, sentiu seu coração apertar... Sua família... Inuyasha... Será que ainda os veria um dia?

...

- MAS QUE DROGA MIROKU! EU JÁ DISSE QUE ISSO ESTÁ CRU! FAÇA SEU TRABALHO DIREITO SE NÃO QUISER SER DESPEDIDO! – gritou Inuyasha pela terceira vez com Miroku, que estava preparando um dos pratos que o restaurante servia.

Miroku aguentava tudo calado, pois sabia o motivo de Inuyasha estar àquela pilha de nervos... O sumiço de Kagome!

Kagome havia ido viajar em uma quarta-feira e já era domingo e ela não havia feito sequer uma ligação! E as tentativas que Inuyasha havia feito para entrar em contato com ela foram por água abaixo, pois a mensagem que recebia era que o celular de Kagome estava desligado, fora de área ou sem bateria... Aquilo estava enlouquecendo o homem.

Miroku continuava a ouvir as imprecauções que Inuyasha lançava a todos que passavam pela sua frente e tentava apaziguar, dizendo para as pessoas não levarem a sério, que o chefe estava passando por uma situação difícil.

No final do expediente, tanto Inuyasha como Miroku estavam esgotados, fisicamente e mentalmente. Antes dos funcionários saírem, Inuyasha pediu desculpas pelo comportamento explosivo e disse que iria recompensá-los por aturarem tudo.

Miroku ainda ficou com Inuyasha para ajuda-lo a fechar o restaurante e antes de sair tocou no assunto que tanto afligia seu chefe e amigo:

- Teve notícias? – perguntou de maneira direta, sabendo que seria entendido.

- Nenhuma... – disse soltando um suspiro pesado – Estou enlouquecendo Miroku... Kagome nunca fez isso! Até se ela ia visitar a mãe, quando ela chegava na casa dela, ela me ligava dizendo que havia chego bem e estava a salvo. – concluiu aflito, vendo Miroku concordar com a cabeça.

- E o que a polícia disse? – perguntou curioso.

- Irei de novo lá amanhã de manhã... – disse passando a mão no rosto com a barba por fazer – A última vez que fui, quando fui registrar a ocorrência, faziam "apenas" 48 horas que ela havia sumido. Quero ver o que eles têm para me dizer amanhã, já que é segunda-feira e desde o dia que ela viajou já terão se passado 05 dias...

- Se quiser posso te acompanhar! – respondeu Miroku de maneira solicita.

- Obrigado meu amigo... – disse Inuyasha sorrindo verdadeiramente – Mas preciso de você aqui para abrir o restaurante e cuidar dos preparativos junto com os outros.

- Tudo bem! Mas se precisar me avise ok?

- Ok! – disse Inuyasha segurando firmemente a mão do amigo, despedindo-se antes de entrar em seu carro para ir até a casa de Kagome.

Dirigiu rápido. Pisando fundo no acelerador. Forçou o motor. Não estava nem um pouco preocupado com as multas que seriam registradas pelas câmeras. Queria chegar até aquela casa que lhe trazia tantas recordações.

Parou na frente da garagem e saiu do carro depois de desliga-lo devidamente. Procurou no bolso a chave que Kagome havia lhe dado e colocou na fechadura, dando duas voltas e abrindo em seguida a porta.

- KAGOME! – gritou da entrada – ME DIZ QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AI... KAGOME!

Um silêncio opressor o recepcionou... Lágrimas quentes invadiram seu rosto. Entrou mais na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Olhou todos os cômodos antes de subir as escadas que levavam ao quarto dela, apenas para garantir que estava tudo bem e em ordem. Seu coração estava apertado e por mais que limpasse as lágrimas que rolavam, elas teimavam em continuar.

Abriu a porta do quarto, logo vendo a enorme cama que tinha ali. Arrumada. Como da última vez que havia ido ali para organizar as coisas...

No lugar do seu coração, Inuyasha sentia que ali estava um pedaço grande e pesado de pedra...

Doía-lhe entrar naquele quarto e não ver o riso fácil de Kagome preenchendo o ambiente. Imaginar que ela podia estar em apuros e ele ali, de mão atadas, era mais angustiante ainda.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – gritou a plenos pulmões antes de jogar ao chão a cadeira que Kagome usava no quarto para ler. – Eu vou enlouquecer se não te encontrar Kagome! EU SEI que algo está errado! EU SINTO! Por Deus Kah... Onde você está? – perguntou a si mesmo encostando-se na parede atrás de si, escorregando suas costas nela até chegar ao chão e colocar seu rosto entre as mãos e chorar copiosamente.

- Eu te amo tanto _Karinho_... – sussurrou – Como eu fui tolo ao pensar que você não era A pessoa certa... – palavras sinceras e doloridas que apenas o vazio e o silêncio presenciaram.

...

Kagome já estava recuperada dos ferimentos que Bankotsu havia feito em seu corpo e a segunda-feira já havia chegado, deixando a morena com os nervos em frangalhos.

A noite iria ficar com Sesshoumaru Taisho e só Deus sabia a loucura que estava sua mente.

Depois da última investida de Bankotsu contra seu corpo, ele não a tocou mais.

Talvez estivesse dando tempo para ela estar totalmente revigorada para receber Sesshoumaru, já que iria ficar com ele a noite toda ou talvez simplesmente tenha arrumado outra das meninas para atormentar. Kagome rezava para que fosse essa segunda versão.

- Ui ui ui... – ouviu uma das meninas falar direcionado a ela – Hoje você vai ficar com aquele deus grego! Com ele eu fazia sexo de graça, quantas vezes ele quisesse... – concluiu Noira gargalhando e sendo acompanhada pelas outras mulheres que estavam no local.

- E eu então... – disse Yuna – Ele tem um cabelo tão lindo... Ia adorar ter uma mecha deles para mim! – disse Yuna abraçando-se como quem faz um carinho.

- Eu queria era outra coisa dele isso sim... – disse Kyara – Se é que vocês me entendem... – completou fazendo gestos com a boca, chupando com vigor o pirulito que tinha em mãos.

- Eu estou morrendo de nervoso isso sim! – disse Kagome sincera – E se ele for um tipo psicopata? Se ele me maltratar ou algo do tipo?

- Se ele fizer qualquer coisa Bankotsu o mata! – disse Kanna.

- É verdade... – disse Dara – Um homem mentiu para ele na hora da avaliação e bateu em uma das meninas e no outro dia soubemos que ele foi encontrado morto. Espancado até a morte!

Kagome colocou a mão em cima dos lábios apavorada. Não sabia de quem tinha mais medo... De Sesshoumaru que não conhecia muito bem ou de Bankotsu que já conhecia a personalidade maluca dele.

- Fique calma! – disse Jade – É basicamente a sua "primeira" vez. Por isso você está tão nervosa. Só digo que você deve relaxar na hora... Ele parece ser bem... Avantajado... – completou ficando rubra.

Noira gargalhou de maneira espalhafatosa enquanto Maria fingia estar se abanando.

Kagome sorriu... No fim, estava aceitando sua nova vida. E nada melhor do que sorrir...

...

A noite chegou e o salão estava lotado como sempre.

Para Kagome, o dia foi de relaxamento... Recebeu massagens pelo corpo todo, pelas mãos de uma profissional, o que lhe ajudou bastante a descansar. Fez sua manicure e *_pédicure_, tirou as sobrancelhas, depilou as pernas, axilas, buço e deu um trato nos longos cabelos. Estava uma nova mulher!

Subiu cedo para seu quarto para arrumar-se, pois aquela noite lhe prometia ser longa.

Pegou um vestido longo vermelho-sangue, com vários arabescos bordados com canutilhos, com um decote generoso que lhe valorizava o busto e uma enorme fenda na perna esquerda, que dava total visão das pernas bem torneadas de Kagome.

No pescoço, colocou uma espécie de gargantilha feita com miçangas, gotas de pedrarias e renda na cor do vestido. Nas orelhas, colocou brincos em forma de gotas, discretos e delicados. E optou por não usar nenhuma pulseira.

Estava super indecisa entre os sapatos que iria usar. Tinha duas opções: um sapato de tiras finas adornado com pedrarias com salto agulha e um sapato tipo scarpin salto 15, vermelho com detalhes em preto. Depois de muito pensar, optou pelo salto agulha.

Antes de descer deu uma olhada no espelho para conferir a maquiagem que estava perfeita para a noite, com os olhos bem marcados e esfumaçados. Respirou fundo... Sentia o coração saltar mais violentamente dentro do peito a cada passo que dava em direção a escada que levava ao salão.

Parou no topo da escada... As vozes masculinas que estavam conversando animadamente foram diminuindo... Kagome sentiu um frio percorrer sua espinha ao notar que todos passaram a encará-la em sua descida pelos degraus... Logo um homem começou a assobiar e isso foi o suficiente para o barulho retornar com força total! Todos, sem exceção, batiam palmas e gritavam elogios para Kagome, que parou no pé da escada como uma espécie de diva que encarava seu público enlouquecido.

Sorria e acenava até o momento em que viu sair do meio da multidão, Sesshoumaru Taisho. Vestido elegantemente com uma roupa completamente negra. Realçando drasticamente seus cabelos prateado e seus olhos cor de ouro.

Ele a olhava de cima a baixo, cobiçoso, suas íris ficando escuras que acabaram trazendo recordações para Kagome... Já tinha visto olhos iguais.

Ele gesticulou em sua direção:

_- "Não sabia que iria ter para mim essa noite uma diva..." – _disse com um sorriso mínimo.

_- "E não terá!" – _ela gesticulou de volta _– "Sou apenas uma mulher comum..."._

_- "A visão que tenho daqui me diz o contrário..." – _disse galanteador estendendo a mão para ajudar Kagome a descer o último degrau, sendo assistidos por todos que estavam no local, que não se manifestaram mais, com medo de quebrar aquela cena. Eles pareciam ter saído de uma tela de cinema. Simplesmente eram perfeitos juntos. Deslumbrantes...

Kagome olhou ao redor e avistou Sango que levantou os polegares em forma de incentivo. Viu também as outras moças olhando para eles, umas sorrindo e outras de caras amarradas, claramente decepcionadas por não terem conseguido ficar com Sesshoumaru nenhuma vez.

Bankotsu surgiu no meio dos clientes indo em direção ao "casal" e cumprimentou Sesshoumaru de maneira vigorosa, falando alto para ser ouvido através do fuzuê de vozes e música que preenchia o local.

- Senhor Sesshoumaru... Seja muito bem vindo! – disse quase gritando.

Sesshoumaru por sua vez apenas olhou na direção de Bankotsu e gesticulou com a cabeça em forma de agradecimento.

- "_Diga para o seu chefe que eu sou mudo e não surdo!_" – Sesshoumaru gesticulou para Kagome que ficou vermelha com a situação na qual foi colocada.

- Ele agradece pela hospitalidade! – Kagome disse sentindo que Sesshoumaru a fuzilava com os olhos.

- Que é isso... Eu que agradeço! – disse segurando firmemente a mão de Sesshoumaru e finalizou dizendo – O quarto de vocês já está preparado! Podem subir no momento que acharem melhor... – e assim como chegou de maneira tempestuosa, ele saiu.

- "_Quer subir agora?_" – Kagome gesticulou nervosa.

Sesshoumaru apenas olhou para ela. Não moveu um único músculo. Por fim deu as costas para ela e foi em direção a uma das mesas que estavam arrumadas no local.

Kagome sentiu o sangue gelar. Se Bankotsu visse que Sesshoumaru estava irritado com ela, ela iria pagar caro. E mais rápido que tudo, ela correu atrás dele para acompanha-lo até a mesa.

Ele sentou, cruzou as mãos na frente dos lábios e ficou encarando-a.

- "_O que houve?_" – ela resolveu perguntar.

Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou encarando-a. Desviou o olhar apenas para gesticular na direção de um garçom e pedir uma bebida do cardápio.

Kagome esta ficando cada vez mais tensa com a situação. Sesshoumaru, apesar de estar aparentando tranquilidade, estava furioso! Kagome podia ver na cor dos olhos dele, que agora estavam mais dourados que nunca.

O garçom trouxe uma dose pura de um dos whiskys favoritos de Sesshoumaru, o Dalmore 12 anos, o qual ele tomou em uma única golada, encarando Kagome como quem quer arrancar um pedaço de pele.

Assim que terminou, ficou de pé e gesticulou para Kagome:

"- Vamos para o quarto!" – e saiu marchando na frente, em direção à escada que levava aos aposentos usados pelas meninas.

Kagome apressou o passo para acompanha-lo com o coração aos saltos.

Sesshoumaru parou ao pé da escada e gesticulou com a mão para que Kagome passasse em sua frente.

Ela passou por ele e olhou em seus olhos. Um arrepio incontrolável tomou conta de si, fazendo sua pele ficar ouriçada, o que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru, que assim que ela passou, deu um sorriso minúsculo.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Kagome segurou a maçaneta do seu quarto, pedindo a Deus que Ele fosse piedoso com ela e não permitisse que Sesshoumaru lhe fizesse mal.

Ao abrir a porta, ela adentrou no aposento sem olhar para trás. Ouvindo apenas o "click" da porta fechando atrás de si.

Por um momento pensou que teria um colapso nervoso. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e podia sentir claramente Sesshoumaru lhe queimando a pele com os olhos. Tomou coragem e resolveu virar-se para encará-lo...

"- Você parece nervosa..." – ele disse – "Está com medo de mim, 'Safira'?".

"- Você está chateado comigo..." – ela disse sincera – "Estou assustada com a maneira que me olha agora!".

"- Não quero que tenha medo de mim..." – ele disse aproximando-se dela e apreciou o fato de ver que ela não se afastou. – "Fiquei com raiva por que vi o quanto você tem medo de Bankotsu!". – completou tocando delicadamente o rosto dela.

"-Não precisa se preocupar com isso..." – ela sorriu para ele tentando passar uma imagem de mulher forte – "Se eu souber lidar com Bankotsu, não terei problemas.".

"- Ou seja, é só obedecê-lo como um cachorrinho que você não leva castigo!" – ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha esquerda.

Kagome não respondeu. Estava "falando" demais.

"- Eu frequento este lugar há muito tempo Kagome... E você nem imagina o quanto eu esperei para encontrar uma mulher que pudesse se comunicar comigo na língua dos sinais..." – ele disse empurrando-a para que sentasse na cama atrás de si.

"- Mas, por quê?" – ela não resistiu em perguntar.

"- Como você é nova aqui, sua mente ainda está intacta. E acredito que posso confiar em você..." – ele disse misterioso.

"- Como assim?" – ela perguntou ficando nervosa.

- Eu sei falar 'Safira'... – ele falou bem próximo do ouvido direito de Kagome, com a voz grave e rouca, quase fazendo Kagome gemer de prazer. O homem possuía uma voz melodiosa, forte e com presença. Parecia mel morno deslizando na pele... O esperado de um homem como Sesshoumaru.

- E por que... – a pergunta ficou no ar.

- Eu vou te explicar, mas vamos continuar nos comunicando por sinais sempre que nos encontrarmos ok? – ele pediu puxando uma cadeira para sentar de frente para ela.

- Ok! – ela respondeu com firmeza.

...

Continua...

Rááááá! Não me matem por terminar o capitulo assim! u.u

Então minhas amoras o que acharam? Quem gostaria de estar na pele da Kagome agora que ela finalmente ouviu a voz linda e maravilhosa do Sesshy e finalmente vai passar a noite inteira com ele?

o/ o/ o/

O que será que o Sesshy vai explicar para a Kah? Ai gente, eu conto no próximo capitulo, então deixem suas reviews.

Beijos e beijos,

JaquBrito. 3 3 3

Síndrome de Estocolmo: wiki/S%C3%ADndrome_de_Estocolmo

Valkyrja: wiki/Valqu%C3%ADrias

Pédicure: wiki/Pedicuro


End file.
